Ghosts of a Future Never Meant to Be
by Athena mou
Summary: The Warehouse has been destroyed, and loved ones with it. Myka is heartbroken, but tries her hardest to be strong. While taking inventory of what remained after the blast she comes across a heartbreaking discovery. Myka/HG Wells est. Sanctuary X-over.
1. Secrets of Warehouse 12

**Chapter 1 – Secrets of Warehouse 12**

Myka was empty inside. Helena was gone, and this time it was final. There was no Emily Lake stashed away somewhere. No Janus coin holding the key to HG Wells' soul. Helena was gone without a doubt. And the hardest part was that she had nothing left of her. Not even a lock of Helena's beautiful hair.

Myka leaned back in her chair in the office at the Warehouse. She was grounded since she had not passed her post mission psych evaluation. It had made her so angry at first, but then she calmed down and agreed. She glanced around the room, the only part of the Warehouse that had survived the blast. Sort of anyway. The furniture was gone of course, but the structure was still there. Myka wondered if they had thought of a possibility that the office would be destroyed when they designed the Warehouse. The office had actually protected the more important filing area next door. The only other part surviving the blast was the Bronze sector, and below it, the Dark Vault. Myka pressed her lips together as she thought about all the years HG Wells had been in there. She hated the Bronze Sector with every ounce of her being for what it had done to Helena. Why, of all the parts of the Warehouse, had that terrible area survived? She knew why. The Bronze Sector and the Dark Vault were the most heavily guarded parts of the Warehouse. The force fields surrounding them had been able to withstand the bomb.

Jumping to her feet Myka walked through the door to the filing room and stopped in the middle of the dust covered space.

"I will make them remember you," she mumbled as she stalked over to the section which held the case files from Warehouse 12. She pulled out the drawer and started to pull files. Anything that had HG Wells on it ended up in Myka's pile of research material. Yanking the files closer to her as she pulled the drawer completely towards her she felt something different. _Leather_. She felt around and realized that it was a document holder. Her fingers closed around the old leather and she pulled it out. With a frown on her face she stared down at the black leather folder which was tied close with a leather string. Absentmindedly grabbing the other folders she pushed the drawer closed with her shoulder and returned to her desk.

Myka deposited the pile of HG's files on her desk, now completely focused on the mysterious one she had in her hand. She carefully opened the tie and pulled back the flap. Inside were several folders. A single yellow page held the key to what she was looking at.

"Additions to the Bronze Sector during the reign of Warehouse 12."

Myka's hands started to shake. She carefully flipped through until the end. Wells, Helena G. Myka made a sobbing sound. Here was the key to why Helena had been bronzed. She ran trembling fingers over it, and then put it down.

"I don't need to read it. Helena already told me all I need to know," she said angrily.

Realizing that she was still holding a folder in her hand she looked at the name – and froze.

"It can't be," she whispered. Tears started to form again in her eyes. "This is impossible. No."

Myka ran her finger so very gently over the name on the folder. _Christina Wells_.

"ARTIE!"

Myka bolted from her seat and ran out on the ledge. She peered down at Artie who was walking around with the watch in his hand. He looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Yes?"

"We need to get to the Bronze Sector – NOW!" Myka said agitated. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

Artie watched his distraught agent come charging down the stairs. She held the folder in front of her. His eyebrows shot up at the stamp on the outside.

**Warehouse 12**

**Top Secret**

**Bronze Sector**

"Where did you get that?" he snapped.

"Did you know?"

He tried to take the folder from her but she snatched it away. Making a face at her he held out his hand for the folder. She gave it to him with an annoyed sigh. Artie read the name and then looked at her.

"My God," he whispered.

"So you didn't know?" she said, a bit calmer now.

"Of course I didn't know."

"We need to get her out of there."

"Hold on Myka." He held up a hand to stop her argument. "Let's read the file first. I mean, she was supposed to be dead. Perhaps she's injured."

Myka nodded and followed him upstairs. She leaned over his shoulder as he opened the folder. For once he did not shoo her away.

She smiled at the photograph of Christina. It was different from the one she carried around her neck.

"It says here that she was injured. That she died."

"Why did they bronze her then?"

Artie read further and then gasped. He looked up at her before jumping to his feet. He grabbed his Farnsworth and dialed.

"Arthur, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Vanessa," he said and smiled. Noticing Myka's raised eyebrow he shook himself out of the warm feeling of seeing Vanessa's face. "Right. Well, we have a situation. Involving a child."

"A child?" Vanessa said and frowned. "What can I do to help?"

"I need her, Vanessa. I need Magnus."

Vanessa sighed. "You know you're not supposed to know about her."

"Well, I do, and I need her."

"I don't know Artie," Vanessa said gently. "I need to get the Regents' approval to involve her in Warehouse matters."

"Look, Helena's daughter is in the Bronze Sector. She was injured and they bronzed her. A child!" Artie said and shook his hand as his voice rose.

"What?" Vanessa whispered. "Helena's daughter? HG Wells' daughter is in the bronze sector?"

"Yes! And we need to get her out of there. That's not a place for a child."

"You said she was injured. Perhaps bringing her out would kill her."

"We still have to try," Myka said and looked at Artie with pleading, sad eyes.

"She will be confused," Vanessa said seriously. "I mean, she's from another century. She will want her mother."

"And Helena is gone," Myka whispered.

Artie looked at Myka. "She has you," he said softly.

Myka's head snapped up. "She doesn't know me."

"But she will. And you can tell her about her mother, and all the good things she did," Artie said in a gentle voice.

Myka nodded.

"Artie," Vanessa called his attention back to her. "I will do my best and then I will be on my way to see you."

"Thank you." Artie snapped the Farnsworth shut and swiveled around, facing Myka.

Myka glanced at the watch now sitting on Artie's desk. "What about that?"

He sighed and leaned back. "It will turn things back to how it was."

"Will it bring Helena back?" She dreaded the answer.

"I frankly don't know," he said honestly.

She nodded. "What will happen to Christina when you use the watch?"

"I assume that she will go back to being bronzed."

"This is for crap, Artie!"

Myka paced back and forth in the office, gesturing wildly as she vented her feelings on the topic.

"Fine! Enough," he finally interrupted her. "Let's go down to the Bronze sector." He jumped to his feet and headed for the door. "Grab the file."

Myka closed Christina's file and hurried after him with it tucked safely under her arm.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Artie punched in the item number from Christina's file and then held his hand over the scanner. It recognized his biomatter and pulled up the information. Making note of where the statue was located he headed into the Bronze Sector. Myka followed close behind, trying not to look at their faces. The Bronze Sector creeped her out.

It was not hard to find the tiny statue of Helena's daughter. She was standing there amongst other, taller bronze statues. A tiny girl, immobilized by time, with her little arms raised in surrender. Myka hiccupped and trembled at the sight of her.

"It's true," she whispered. "They really bronzed a child."

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Myka. Perhaps there's a rational reason behind all this."

"What kind of rational person would bronze a child?" Myka said angrily, tears streaming down her face again. "I am just so glad that Helena never found out. It would've broken her heart."

Artie nodded. "Perhaps, or perhaps it would've healed it."

"Who's Magnus?"

Artie shot her a dark look. "No one."

"Artie, tell me."

"Dr. Helen Magnus is a very special person and she has unique knowledge."

"Why? What's so special about her?" Myka asked suspiciously.

"First of all, she's over a hundred and fifty years old."

"What?" Myka exclaimed. "How?"

He shrugged. "She is a bit vague about that. I think it has something to do with trust issues between the Warehouse and her organization, the Sanctuary."

"Sanctuary," Myka mumbled. She snapped her fingers and looked intently at him. "I've heard about it. They deal with living artifacts."

"Something like that. She works with abnormals."

"And you think she can help?"

Artie grabbed the file from Myka and flipped through the papers. He pulled out one and handed it to her. Myka read the report and gasped.

"She was there when Christina was bronzed."

He nodded. "That's not all. Her name appears in HG Wells' file too."

Myka eyed him suspiciously. "How?"

"Myka," he said gently. "Helena knew her. Back in England. A long time ago."

Myka frowned at his vague answer. When understanding finally hit her, she felt a knot in her stomach. She looked at him for confirmation. He nodded.

"They were lovers," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned her back at him as she digested the information. Finally pulling herself out of her funk, she looked at the tiny bronze statue. "Do you think Christina knew Helen Magnus?"

"I know she did." He flipped through the file again and pulled out an old form.

Myka took it with trembling fingers.

"Christina Wells, born May 16, 1891. Weight: 2,755 grams. Height: 47 centimeters. Mother: Helena G. Wells. Father: Jean Baptist Moreau. Signed by," she gasped. "Dr. Helen Magnus."

"I'm only guessing of course, but since Dr. Magnus was there when Christina was born and later on when Christina was bronzed; given her involvement with Helena, she must have known Christina."

"Does Dr. Magnus know that Helena was bronzed?"

"That I don't know."

Myka sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Helena's bronzing file is upstairs. I didn't read it."

Artie nodded in understanding. He gently touched Myka's arm.

"I'll read it. I think I owe her that," he said sadly.

"Don't destroy it, all right?" she said in a small voice. "I need to read it too. For Helena's sake. When I'm ready."

"I promise."

Myka sniffled and glanced at Christina again. "Do you think she can hear us? Feel our presence here?"

"I have no idea."

"Perhaps we shouldn't be talking about all this here? I mean just in case. This isn't exactly stuff a kid should hear."

"Agreed."

Myka glanced at Christina's statue over her shoulder one last time before hurrying to catch up with Artie.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Where are you going?" Leena asked gently as she spotted Myka by the door.

"Oh, just back to the Warehouse."

Leena tilted her head and smiled. "Artie told me."

Myka nodded. She stuck her hands in her pockets. "I just can't leave her there all alone."

"I understand."

"For Helena, you know," Myka mumbled.

"Wait here," Leena said and flashed Myka a smile.

Myka frowned as Leena entered the living room. A moment later she came back with a book.

"Winnie the Pooh."

Myka grinned. "Thank you."

"Who knows what she might pick up while in there?"

Myka wrapped her arms around Leena and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka settled in on the cushion on the floor by Christina's statue. She poured herself a cup of tea from the thermos she had brought with her.

"You know kiddo; your mom always knew how to make a great cup of tea. She was not at all amused by my habit of using tea bags," Myka said and smiled up at Christina's frozen face. "Helena would make a pot of strong English tea and then serve it in super thin tea cups. A little splash of milk, perfectly brewed tea and a lump of sugar."

Myka sighed and sipped her tea. It was almost as good as Helena's, but not quite.

"You probably know all this. I'm sure you would be a little tea snob too," she said and grinned at the statue. "Though for some reason I think you would be sweeter about it than your mother. She can be very arrogant at times when she doesn't approve of things. Well, you probably know that too, don't you?"

Myka crossed her legs and looked around the room. It did not feel as creepy anymore since she had brought in all sorts of lights fed by the gigantic generator buzzing in the now empty Warehouse.

"Your mother was very special, Christina. She's the most amazing person I've ever known."

Myka closed her eyes as tears threatened to spill again. She sipped her tea and the warmth calmed her down somewhat.

"I don't know why you're in there sweetie, but trust me, I'm going to do everything I can to get you out. I know you don't know me, but you should know that your mother trusted me with her life."

Myka refilled her tea and grabbed the book Leena had given her. She placed her hand on top of the cover for a moment.

"I assume that since your mom was a writer she must have read books to you. I hope you like books. I do. My dad used to read to me every night when I was little. Funny thing is, he used to read your mom's books to me. Strange, I know. Anyway, I thought you might like this one. I know you haven't read it. It has lots of pictures. I bet many of your books didn't have pictures, huh? Well, here we go."

Myka started to read about Pooh and Christopher Robin, Rabbit and Piglet. She became so involved in the story she lost track of time. Each time she came across a picture she held it up in front of Christina's face. She had felt a bit silly at first, but after a while it felt like the normal thing to do, just like if Christina had been right there.

She never saw Artie as he silently hovered in the doorway. He smiled sadly and sighed before leaving just as quietly as he had appeared.

Myka kept reading until the end of the story. She gently closed the book and smiled up at Christina.

"Perhaps someday you'll tell me what you think?"

Myka glanced at the time. "I've got to go now, but I promise to be back. Sweet dreams Christina."

She left a light on by Christina's feet. She knew it was silly, but it made her feel better, not leaving her in the dark.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Over the next couple of days Myka spent a significant amount of time in the bronze sector. She brought piles of books that she read to Christina. Sometimes she talked to her about Helena; other times just about little silly things like bunnies and bumble bees.

To Myka's surprise Trailer, the dog had made it a habit to come with her. He would lie down on the floor with his head down, paws stretched out, looking like a sad Sphinx, just staring at her with his dark eyes. His presence was comforting and she greatly appreciated it. On the second day when he trotted along next to her Myka suddenly turned around and headed back to the office where she grabbed his new bed before again heading over to Christina's statue. Her action was rewarded by a quiet woof and intense tail waggling.

"I wonder what's going on in that furry head of yours?" she said to the dog. "I'm glad that you're here. You're a good friend and excellent colleague, Canine Agent Trailer."

Trailer raised his head and his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he thumped his tail enthusiastically against the floor. The sight made Myka laugh.

"What do you think Christina? Does he like his title? I think he does."

She grabbed a new book from her pile. "Let's see, how about something about dogs? Lady & the Tramp perhaps? It has tons of pictures."

Myka smiled at the statue and started to read. Trailer put his head on Myka's thigh and whined softly. She petted his head as she kept reading.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Dr. Helen Magnus stopped as she heard Myka's voice. Moving closer she recognized the words and they made her both happy and sad. Myka was reading Sleeping Beauty. Helen almost regretted interrupting her.

"Agent Bering?"

Myka jumped to her feet and twirled around. She stared at Helen.

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Helen Magnus," she said and held out her hand in greeting.

"Dr. Magnus, of course," Myka whispered as she shook Helen's hand.

Myka chewed on her lip as she suddenly felt a bit overwhelmed in Helen's presence. She laughed nervously and gestured at Helen.

"So, you're a hundred and fifty years old."

"A bit older actually, but who's counting?" Helen said with a teasing grin.

Myka smiled. Helen Magnus' presence was intriguing.

"Never in my wildest imagination did I ever think that I would get to meet two women who had lived a century and a half, but looked like they might have been in high school with me," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Helena might. I'm a bit older, but thanks for the compliment," Helen said, chipper. She tilted her head. "I can see why Helena was drawn to you."

Myka gaped. "How? What?"

"Helena apparently left a letter behind. She wrote it almost a year ago. In it she speaks of you and how much she cared for you."

Myka sniffled. "She wrote to you? But not me."

Helen gently touched Myka's shoulder. "Myka, the letter was never meant to be sent. She was writing to me assuming that I was dead. As far as I know she wrote this shortly after she was reinstated. She speaks of her joy of once again being an agent, of meeting you. Of finding love again."

Myka nodded. "She didn't know that you were alive. But now, when she's gone they decided to give it to you."

"I think you're right."

Myka took a step closer to Christina's statue and gently touched her cheek. "Did you know her?"

"Christina? Yes of course."

Myka smiled and nodded. "I thought so. Did she like books?"

"She loved books," Helen said and laughed. "Even though Christina's nanny, Sophie, would read to her every night before bed, Christina still asked Helena to read to her."

"I guess she had the same gift of a silver tongue as her mother," Myka said with a chuckle.

"To some extent. Christina was also a lot like her father. She was artistic. Even as a young child she could draw and paint very well. She played the violin."

"She did?" Myka said surprised. "Do you think… never mind."

"I'm sure she would like to hear music again," Helen said gently. "Before we bring in a sound system here, let's go back to the office and discuss our options, shall we?"

Myka nodded. For a fleeting moment Helen sounded just like Helena. It tore at Myka's heart and she felt tears burning in her eyes. She jumped in surprise when Helen took her hand.

"Come. I have much to tell you."

_To be continued_


	2. Bringing Her Back

**Chapter 2 – Bringing Her Back**

Hours later Myka and Helen sat close together on the sofa in the living room looking through the photo album Helen had brought with her. Showing Myka picture after picture of Helena back in 1890s London Magnus told her about Helena's life back then. Always tactful and sensitive to Myka's feelings, she avoided talking about Helena as a former lover. When they came to a picture of Helena holding Helen, Myka looked up at her.

"You've told me so much, but nothing about the two of you. She loved you."

"She did, and I loved her. No matter what came later, my time with Helena was magical," Helen said with a sigh. She looked at Myka. "You know how intense she is, how she lives life like all things around her were created just for her. She never took anything for granted, but cherished it all, always observant, amazed at the universe. Her mind… well, frankly I've never met anyone who has come even close to her brilliance."

Myka choked back a sob. Helen took the photo album from her and put it on the table before pulling Myka into her arms. She held her and gently stroked her hair as Myka cried.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Vanessa arrived the next day. Myka was amazed that what felt like weeks had in reality only been three days. Four days since she had lost Helena. Three days since she had found Christina. She sat in silence listening to the two doctors talk. Some of it she understood, other things she had not the faintest idea what they were talking about. It did not matter to her. All that mattered was that they were here. And that they were the only ones who could help.

"I was there the day Christina was attacked," Helen said gently. She glanced at Myka. "Helena was screaming, crying, clutching Christina's lifeless body to her."

"Oh God," Myka whimpered. She knew how much pain Helena must have been in. Five days ago Myka had not fully known what that level of pain felt like. Now she did. The empty hole inside. Myka knew that she would carry it with her for the rest of her life.

"I finally had to give Helena a sedative and we managed to get Christina away from there," Helen said with a deep sigh. "When I touched Christina, she was still warm. My fingers went to her pulse point as an automatic response to her condition. To my surprise I felt a faint beat. I was shocked. She had lost so much blood." Helen sipped her tea and took a deep breath. "I was just about to call out for Helena when one of the Regents showed up. He claimed the body and when I told him…"

"What?" Myka asked impatiently.

"They took us both," she whispered.

"Where?" Myka grabbed Helen's arm.

"To a private hospital in Paris. People were there, but I never saw their faces. We were in surgery and their faces were covered."

"I don't understand," Myka said confused. "If they operated on her, didn't she survive? Why else would she be here? But again, if she survived, why would they've bronzed her? If she was alive, Helena should've been told. I'm sorry, but I just don't get it."

"I know," Helen said angrily. She looked apologetically at Myka. "I'm sorry. It's just that this is very painful to relive."

"I understand," Myka said and took Helen's hand.

"We determined that we couldn't help her. No matter the blood transfusion and the surgery, Christina would eventually die, most likely without ever regaining consciousness."

"Then why not let her? Why bronze her?"

"I don't know, Myka. I've asked myself that so many times over the years."

"Perhaps they knew that they would be bronzing Helena too some day?" Vanessa said and looked straight at them. "Perhaps Christina was their plan B?"

"Who are _they_?" Myka wanted to know.

"The people who wanted Helena to destroy the world."

Myka gaped. "You can't be serious?" Noticing the look on Vanessa's face she shivered. "You are."

Vanessa nodded. "I'm risking a lot by telling you this. They've been preparing for a very long time."

"They knew they would survive," Myka gasped. She looked wild-eyed at Vanessa. "How do you know this?"

"I've been to their secret facility."

Helen held up a hand. "Let's not talk more about this now."

She gave Myka a stern look trying to communicate her concern of the danger, should anyone learn about this conversation. Myka nodded in understanding.

"What about Christina now?"

"I think that with the right equipment we should be able to save her," Helen said and nodded. "It's still a very risky operation. A lot could go wrong."

"Let's try," Myka whispered. "I just can't stand the thought of her being stuck in there."

"She was not conscious when last I saw her," Helen said and gently stroked Myka's arm. "She can't be conscious."

"You don't know that!"

"True, but it's an educated guess."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka glanced at her watch. It had been almost five hours since the debronzing of Christina Wells. She had barely been able to catch a glimpse of the girl's pale face before she was whisked away into the sterile tent set up inside the empty warehouse. Myka absentmindedly petted Trailer's head as the dog whimpered.

"I know buddy. It's agony."

"Myka."

She looked up and smiled at Claudia standing there with her hands in her pockets, scuffing her shoe against the dirty floor.

"Any news?"

Myka shook her head. She held out her hand to Claudia. "Come sit with me, Claud."

Claudia curled up next to Myka on the sofa. Artie's new office sofa, which had been brought down to this makeshift waiting room, was just as ratty as the one from the old office. It felt comforting in a weird sort of way, Myka thought. Surprisingly normal in this new crazy warehouse world.

"She's really lucky."

"Who?" Myka asked confused.

"Christina. She has you," Claudia said and pulled away. She hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

"Claudia," Myka said and smiled. She tucked Claudia's hair behind her ear. "I'm not leaving. You're still my warehouse sister. This family is not going away, you hear?"

Claudia made a face and nodded. "Sure, whatevs."

"We've lost too much Claud. We need each other. If we can't get them back, at least we'll have each other."

"Until next time," Claudia whispered.

Myka pulled Claudia to her. "You can't think like that. I know it seems like life is short right now, but for most people it isn't."

"We're not most people."

"True."

Myka was quiet for a long moment before she looked seriously at Claudia. "I want to live – for Helena."

Claudia looked up at her with tears in her eyes. She nodded in understanding. "I want to live, for Steve."

Myka nodded. "Yes."

"And for Christina," Helen Magnus' voice said gently behind them.

Myka and Claudia turned their heads and stared at Helen. She was smiling.

"She's going to make it?" Myka whispered as the smile spread on her face.

"She is," Helen confirmed.

Myka held out her hand to Helen who took it in a tight grip. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me, Myka. This is for Helena and for Christina." She looked at Claudia and then at Myka again. "And for us."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

As soon as she was stable enough, Christina had been moved to Leena's. Myka watched the girl from her spot by the door to Helena's old room. She looked so tiny in the large bed. Medical equipment beeped now and then as they registered the girl's vital signs.

Myka jumped when a warm arm circled her waist. She smiled at Helen Magnus.

"Hi."

"She's doing fine, Myka," Helen said in a hushed voice. She pulled out what she had been hiding behind her back. Winnie the Pooh. "Read to her Myka. She can hear you."

Myka choked back the tears that threatened to spill and nodded. She took the book from Helen and entered Christina's room. Sitting down in the chair by the bed she opened the book while speaking to the girl. With a last glance at Christina's pale face Myka started to read.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Artie, we have to try," Pete argued.

"Don't you think I want to?" Artie snapped. He raised his hands in apology. "I'm sorry. I know you mean well."

"It's Myka we're talking about. You saw the look on her face."

"I know Pete. I wish I could make it right again."

"Then do it. Use the watch."

"I don't know how to. If I make a mistake it could have astronomical consequences."

"How can we find out?"

Artie flung McPhearson's diary in front of Pete. "It's in here somewhere. I just can't figure it out."

"Okay, we'll try together."

"You can't tell Myka," Artie said sternly.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka turned the page and continued reading about Eloise at the Plaza.

"Are you an angel?"

Myka almost dropped the book. Her head snapped up and she stared at Christina. Dark eyes stared back at her. Myka covered her mouth. Christina had Helena's eyes.

"No sweetheart, I'm not an angel. I'm Myka."

"You're Myka?" Christina said and tilted her head, again reminding Myka of Helena. "But Myka isn't real. She's in my dreams."

Myka laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am kiddo."

"What does that mean?" Christina said confused. "You speak funny."

Myka bit her lip, thinking of what to say. "Christina, sweetie, I'm American. That's why I sound different when I speak."

"What are you doing in London?" Dark eyes peered at Myka, eying her suspiciously. "Do you work with my mummy?"

"I do. I do," Myka laughed and tried not to cry.

"Where is she? Why am I in bed? My tummy hurts."

Myka squeezed the girl's hand. "You've been sick, sweetheart. Let me get the doctor, okay?"

Christina nodded. She held on to Myka's hand. "Will you come back?"

Myka's heart melted as the sight of the scared little girl who looked at her with Helena's eyes.

"I promise. I'm just going next door and then I'll be right back." Remembering something she grabbed the toy from the chair. "Here, Mr. Bear will keep you company while I'm gone."

Christina grinned and touched the old teddy bear. "Thank you Myka. That's awfully kind of you."

Myka nodded and chewed on her lip. She almost ran out of the room, holding back the tears until she was out of sight. Every word out of Christina's mouth reminded her of Helena. Pushing her own grief aside she gently knocked on Helen's door. It opened almost instantly.

"She's awake."

Helen nodded. "Good. Did she ask for Helena?"

"She did. I didn't tell her anything."

"Let's avoid the truth for now. I want her to get stronger before sharing that with her."

"I know."

Myka followed Helen as they entered Christina's room. The girl was still awake. She turned her head and smiled when she recognized Helen.

"Helen! How wonderful."

"Hello, love," Helen said and sat down next to the girl on the bed. She kissed her on the cheeks. "I've missed you, darling."

"And I've missed you something awful," Christina said and made a face. "Are you back because mummy's here?"

"No my dear, I'm here because you have been very ill. Your mummy wanted me to take care of you while she's gone."

"Is she on another mission?"

Myka winced at the eagerness and excitement on the girl's face. She wished that Helena would walk through the door, arms filled with presents and ready to share tales of foreign lands and adventures. Sadly it would never happen. Instead she would have to tell this sweet little girl how she had been too much of a coward to be able to look her mother, Myka's lover and the center of Myka's world, in the eyes during her last living moment. Shaking the sadness, Myka stepped closer. Christina looked up at her and smiled.

"I thought Myka was an angel. She looks like an angel, except she is dressed like a boy," Christina giggled, but it turned into a cough. She whimpered a little. "I have an awful pain in my tummy, Helen. I feel quite unwell."

Helen checked the monitor and the chart to figure out what they had given Christina so far.

"I have never seen anything like it," Christina whispered as she watched Helen by the vital signs monitor. "Did mummy invent it?"

Helen chuckled and smiled at the girl. "No, love. Not this one."

"It is truly a wondrous machine."

"It is. Christina, I'm going to give you something that will make the pain go away. It will make you sleepy. Do not be afraid. You will sleep for a while and when you wake up I hope you will feel better."

"Thank you. You truly are the best doctor in the world."

"I guess your mother thinks so," Helen teased.

"She does, and she never lies to me, so it has to be true," Christina said and yawned. She peered at Myka with sleepy eyes. "Will you be here when I wake up? Or will you go back to my dreams?"

"I will be here. I promise."

"Good." Christina's dark eyelashes fluttered and her eyes closed.

Helen and Myka watched as the girl fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

Helen steered Myka out of the room. "She's accepted you Myka. That's a very good sign. I want you to be prepared when she wakes up. She's a bit suspicious of you since she can't figure you out. I realized that when she commented on your outfit," Helen said and grinned at Myka. "This child is extremely intelligent and she can ask questions like no other. Well, with the exception of her mother, that is. Helena was a never ending stream of questions when she was Christina's age."

"I didn't realize that you knew Helena when she was little," Myka said surprised.

Helena nodded and headed for the stairs. They continued downstairs to the kitchen. While making a pot of tea Helen told Myka how she had known the Wells family since Helena was about nine years old.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Hi kiddo."

Christina stared at Claudia. She eyed her warily up and down. "Are you… what are you? What have you done to your hair?"

Claudia grinned and jumped up on the bed. She sat cross-legged facing Christina.

"I'm Claudia. I'm a friend of Myka's. Kind of her sister, you know. Just that we didn't grow up together. Anyway, are you bored?"

Christina frowned. "You are really odd, but you seem nice. Perhaps you are an elf? Do you have funny ears?"

Claudia laughed. "Funny you should say that. I actually recently played an… never mind."

"How can Myka be your sister and not your sister? Either she is or she is not. Which one is it?"

"You're HG's kid for sure," Claudia muttered. "Look, I kind of lost my family and then Artie, you've met him right? With the whiskers? " Christina nodded and giggled. "So anyway, Artie kind of adopted me sort of. I guess Myka did too in a way."

"Like Helen almost adopted me when she was living with us?"

"Eh, yeah, not exactly, but close. So, do you want to do something fun?"

"Explain please."

"Okay, this is so gonna blow your mind. I know you're HG's daughter and stuff, but this is still so cool."

"You speak even more funny than Myka," Christina pointed out with a serious nod. "Why do you want to blow up my mind? And why would it be cool? It would appear that any use of explosives would generate heat, not cold."

Claudia laughed. "No, no, no. It's an expression. It means that you will like it, that it's amazing."

Christina tilted her head. "Please go on."

"Okay HG mini-me."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you look just like your mom when you do that head tilt thing."

Christina giggled. "She's on a mission. Very secretive and quite dangerous."

"I know," Claudia said seriously. Before she got lost in her sad thoughts she grinned at Christina. "Ready?"

Christina shrugged. "I really have no idea. As long as it does not hurt. My tummy still hurts and I really do not fancy more pain."

"Kiddo, we so need to get you to catch up on the lingo," Claudia said and winced. "You sound just like your mom."

"Of course I sound like mummy!" Christina huffed. "She speaks proper English."

Claudia made a face at the girl. Christina laughed. She watched Claudia wheel a large machine into the room. Claudia glanced at the girl and chuckled as she could almost hear the wheels turning as Christina memorized her every move.

"What is that?" the girl finally asked when curiosity got the better of her as Claudia took out a round shiny disk.

"It's a DVD."

"I've never heard of such a thing. What does it do?"

"It tells stories. In pictures."

"You are surely joking," Christina objected.

"Swear to God," Claudia said and slipped the disk into the DVD player.

The TV turned on and Christina gasped as she stared at it. Her eyes grew even larger when the preview appeared.

"This is magic!" she whispered.

Claudia grabbed the remote and flopped down on the bed. She fast forwarded through the previews, startling Christina who looked alarmed at Claudia. She smiled at the girl. Finally the menu showed up and Claudia hit the play button. A moment later a familiar face filled the screen. Christina frowned at first but then she recognized him.

"It's Winnie the Pooh," she said and laughed. "He's alive. How is this possible, Claudia? How can the picture move?"

"Kind of complicated to explain, but it's a lot of pictures that move really fast on top of each other."

"I see."

Claudia glanced at her and realized that the girl actually did.

"So _this_ is where my TV is being held hostage," Pete said and made a grand entrance.

Christina giggled and covered her mouth. She liked Pete. He was nice to her and gave her cookies. Wonderful cookies with chocolate in them.

"Hello. We are watching a DVD. It has moving pictures of Winnie the Pooh. Would you care to join us?"

"Are you kidding? I love Winnie the Pooh!" Pete exclaimed and started to sing the Tigger song. "_The wonderful thing about tiggers, is tiggers are wonderful things. Their tops are made out of rubber, their bottoms are made out of springs. They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy fun, fun, fun, fun, fun. But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is I'm the only one! IIIII'm the only one_!"

"You are silly Pete," Christina said and laughed.

Pete sat down and leaned against the headboard. He pulled Christina closer and ruffled her hair. She snuggled closer, happy to be held.


	3. A price too high to pay

**Chapter 3 - A price too high to pay**

**Special Note:** India was part of the British Empire during the Victorian era. I imagine that both Helen Magnus and Helena had visited India several times and that Christina knew about Indian customs, food, titles etc. Many British citizens who had lived in India during this time brought their Indian servants back to England once they returned. Due to this we today have a lot of wonderful Indian heritage (and great restaurants) in the UK.  
>The word <strong>Rani <strong>means queen or princess (short for Maharani). In this story Magnus refers to Christina as Rani or princess.

Thank you everyone who shared your thoughts and comments. Love, love the reviews. It's so nice to hear that you enjoy what I come up with :)

I hope that you will enjoy this new installment. Please feel free to let me know ;)

Enjoy!

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Artie stared at the watch in his hands and sighed. Trailer put his head on Artie's thigh and looked at him, whining softly.

"Sometimes I wish I were you," Artie said to the dog, and ruffled his fur. "So much easier not having to think about consequences."

"Artie!"

Pete came rushing through the door. "I figured it out."

"You did?"

"It's kind of like those comic book spy puzzles I did as a kid."

Pete put the journal on Artie's desk and started to flip pages, pointing out passages and words.

"See how there's a pattern? This lead-in passage here? How he uses the same wording?"

Artie covered his mouth. Pete was right. Artie grabbed the journal and jotted down the words and instructions.

"We got it," he whispered. With a sigh he put down the pen. "But how can we do it without terrible consequences?"

"Christina." Pete sat down and ran his hand over his face. "Oh man, that's rough. Getting the Warehouse back, but the kid would be gone."

"And we would know what we'd done. I don't know if I could live with that," Artie said and sighed.

"Isn't there some way of having both?"

"I don't think so."

"What about HG and Mrs. F?"

"Mrs. Frederic will be alive as long as the Warehouse is alive."

Pete nodded. "And HG?"

"Theoretically she should come back too, but I honestly don't know."

"That's a hard sell to Myka."

"I know. I don't even want to tell her."

"Good thing you don't have to then, since she just heard you," Myka snapped from over by the door.

Artie gasped and smiled apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Myka."

"So we might get Helena back, but it would put Christina back in the Bronze Sector," she said and looked sadly at Artie.

"I don't know yet."

"Is there any possibility that we could have both?"

"I hope so, but I honestly don't know."

"What happens to us when you use the watch? Is it like Helena's time Machine? It can't be, because the watch is supposed to change the future. Right?"

"It will reset the present back to the time on the watch."

"Will we remember what happened? I mean, how else can we prevent it from happening again?"

"We'll remember. "

"Then we can get Christina out again!" Myka said excitedly.

"Myka," Artie said and sighed. "She almost died during surgery. Nothing says that she won't next time."

Myka sank down in her chair and covered her face with her hands. "It's not fair," she whimpered.

Pete gently rubbed her back. "No it isn't."

She looked up at Artie. "Can we create a bubble around her somehow? Put her outside of time? Like with the artifact Leo used?"

Artie rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "There might be a way."

Artie jumped to his feet and left the room. A moment later they heard file drawers open and close. Myka looked at Pete. He shrugged. They slowly got up and followed Artie. Just as they reached the door, Artie came flying back through it. They stepped aside grabbing the door opening not to fall down. Myka's eyebrows shot up and Pete rolled his eyes.

"Don't the two of you have anything else to do?" Artie muttered.

"No, don't think…" Pete started.

Myka grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. "Sure Artie. We're gonna… you know. Later!"

Artie just waved at them to get out of there.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Sanctuary For All, this is Kate," a chipper voice said on the other end.

"Yeah, that's great. Can I have Helen Magnus?"

"Who's asking?" Kate said a bit more serious now.

"Agent Nielsen. Secret Service," he snapped. "Now please."

"Chill man," she muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Artie," Helen's voice said on the other end. "Is everything all right? Is it Christina?"

"No, she's fine. At least for now," he said quickly.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I figured out how to use the watch," he said with a sigh.

"Helena," Helen whispered.

"Probably yes."

"What about Christina?"

"That's why I'm calling. I have an idea, but it's pretty risky and I would need your help."

"Anything you need."

"Can you come here?"

"I'm already on my way."

He laughed and nodded. "Thank you."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Christina looked strangely at Claudia and then at the clothes on the bed.

"Surely you are not suggesting that I will be wearing that?" she said and made a face. "Those are boys' clothes! Where are _my_ clothes? My dresses and hats?"

"No, they're not. See, pink," Claudia said and held up the little pink shirt. She grabbed the pants. "Not boy pants at all."

Christina huffed and picked up a sneaker. She turned it over and bent it. "I have never seen shoes like these before. Where are my boots?"

"I don't know, cupcake."

Christina giggled. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"I like cupcakes. They're sweet and pretty with frosting on top," Claudia said and winked at her. "Here," she said and tossed Christina a pair of socks. "Socks. Go on your feet."

Christina rolled her eyes. "I know what socks are."

"Okay," Claudia said and made a face.

All in all, the dressing project had turned out pretty good. Christina looked down at her sneaker-clad feet and wiggled her toes inside. She looked up at Claudia and grinned.

"They are awfully comfortable."

Claudia steered the girl over to the mirror. "Check it out."

Christina stared at herself in the mirror for the longest time before a big grin formed on her lips.

"The colors are very nice."

"Great. Come on. Let's go downstairs."

Christina took Claudia's hand and together they left the room. Downstairs Christina poked her head into all the rooms, investigating. She had really only been in the living room, and only when someone had carried her down. This was the first time she had a chance to discover the house on her own.

"Hello there," Leena said and smiled at her.

"Good afternoon, Leena," Christina said politely. She followed Leena out into the kitchen. "Are you making tea?"

"I can. Would you like some?"

"Yes please," Christina said and bobbed her head. "May I have a cookie with my tea?"

Leena laughed and nodded. "Yes you may."

Myka smiled at the cute scene that met her as she entered the kitchen. Christina was sitting by the kitchen table eating a chocolate chip cookie with a mug of tea in front of her. Her little feet dangled as she could not quite reach the floor. She grinned at Myka.

"Myka, you are back. How wonderful. Leena made tea for us. Would you care for a cup?"

Myka kissed her head and sat down. "I'd love some, in a moment."

Christina nodded. Noticing Myka chewing on her lip she touched her hand. "What's wrong Myka?"

"Sweetie, Dr. Magnus is coming tomorrow. You're going to be staying with her for a couple of days."

"Why?" Christina asked and stared at Myka. "Don't you want me here anymore?"

"Oh I do," Myka said and hugged her. She pulled Christina onto her lap. "I have to go on a mission and Helen wants to see you."

Christina sighed and leaned her head against Myka's shoulder. "Are you going to help mummy?"

"I am, sweetheart. I definitely am."

Myka met Leena's worried eyes over Christina's head. This was going to be their highest stake mission.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Rani, where are you?" Helen called out, using her old nickname for Christina.

Christina laughed and poked her head out of the library. "Helen!" She ran over to Helen and hugged her.

Helen took her hand and Christina pulled her into the library.

"Helen," Myka said and smiled.

Helen kissed Myka's cheek and sat down on the sofa with Christina between them.

"Helen, look. I have _sneakers_," she looked at Myka for confirmation that she remembered the word correctly. Myka grinned and nodded.

"You do. You look very pretty."

"Honest?"

Helen nodded. "I will explain a great many things to you, love," Helen promised. "You were unwell for a long time and things in the world changed."

"How long?" Christina asked.

"Many, many years."

Christina's lip started to tremble. "If I have been unwell that long, what about mummy? Is she all right?"

"We hope so, sweetie," Myka butted in. "But we honestly don't know."

Christina nodded. She knew that her mother's work was dangerous. "She spoke of the dangers many times," she whispered.

Myka's heart went out to the girl. Christina was only nine, but she handled the reality more maturely than many adults would have, Myka concluded. The girl looked up at Myka.

"Do you think Mr. Bear would fancy a visit with Helen? I think it would be an awfully good idea."

Myka laughed and nodded. "I think he would love that. Though he kind of gets scared at night so you'd have to promise to keep him close, okay?"

"I promise," the girl said seriously.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka folded the pink sweater and put it in Christina's bag. She added a couple of books and DVDs to the girl's luggage. Christina did not have a whole lot of things, which made packing an easy task. Myka promised herself that she would try to get Christina set up with all the little things a girl should have, once this whole thing was over. Of course if everything went according to plan, Christina would no longer be Myka's responsibility. She smiled at the girl who was bouncing on the bed.

"Christina sweetie be careful. You're still healing."

Christina flopped down on her back. "It's not much fun sitting still," she mumbled.

Myka leaned down and grinned at her. "Is that right?" she said and tickled the girl.

Christina shrieked and tried to get away. As they played, Myka's shirt shifted and the locket around her neck fell out. Christina gasped and pushed Myka away from her.

"That's mummy's!" she said upset. "Why do you have it?"

Myka sighed and sat down on the bed. "She gave it to me."

"I don't believe you," Christina said angrily. "She never lets anyone have it. You must have stolen it from her. Give it back!"

Myka wiped away a tear and took off the necklace. She handed it to the girl who grabbed it and pulled it out of Myka's reach. Myka could hear her move off the bed. A moment later there was a faint gasp behind her.

"Myka," Christina whispered. "Your picture is in here too."

"I know sweetie."

"Why? Did you put it there?"

Myka shook her head. "No. I would have chosen a picture of your mother."

Christina gently touched Myka's face. "Do you love her?"

Myka could not hold back the tears any longer. She started to cry. "Yes, honey. I love her more than anything."

"Please don't cry. You can have it back. Just please don't cry."

Christina wrapped her little arms around Myka's neck and hugged her. Myka pulled the girl close.

"Perhaps you should hold onto it for now?" Myka said and smiled at the girl.

"Mummy is in danger, isn't she?" Christina said seriously. "You're worried."

"I am. I will never lie to you about your mother, sweetie."

"Is she dead?"Christina whispered and her lip trembled.

"I still have hope," Myka whispered and closed her eyes.

"Then I do too."

Myka laughed. She cupped Christina's face. "Sweetheart, you need to be very brave and listen to Helen. You're going on an adventure and it will perhaps be a little scary at times."

"I promise. I will be Helen's Rani, her princess. I will be really, really brave."

"And I will do the same as I try to save your mom."

Christina nodded and hugged Myka really hard. She pulled away and grinned at Myka.

"Righty-ho then," she said and laughed.

Myka laughed and cried at the same time as the girl used one of Helena's favorite expressions.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Helen was taking Christina to Rhanna in Praxis, deep below the surface, in Hollow Earth. The technology they had access to would be able to create a force field around Christina that should protect her from the time change. It was risky, but they all felt that it was necessary to try. The stakes were high, but the thought of doing nothing was eating away at all of them.

Myka hugged Christina one last time before helping her get in the car. After the initial shock of seeing a car, Christina had showed her mother's legacy by asking a gazillion questions about how it worked and what it could do. As Myka waved to them, watching the car disappear down the road, she prayed that she would see Christina again.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Artie was standing in the same spot they had been standing inside Helena's protective bubble. Behind him Pete and Myka stood silently, watching him press the buttons. Myka grabbed Pete's hand and he squeezed her hand.

"It will be okay Mykes."

"What if…"

"Don't," he said and smiled. "Try to muster up your most beautiful smile and let that be the first thing she sees."

Myka laughed and nodded. She wiped her face and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Artie said and looked at them. They nodded. "Let's reset the past and stop what was never meant to happen."

_To be continued..._


	4. A Place Where Miracles Happen

**Chapter 4 – A Place Where Miracles Happen**

**Special Note:** India was part of the British Empire during the Victorian era. I imagine that both Helen Magnus and Helena had visited India several times and that Christina knew about Indian customs, food, titles etc. Many British citizens who had lived in India during this time brought their Indian servants back to England once they returned. Due to this we today have a lot of wonderful Indian heritage (and great restaurants) in the UK.  
>The word <strong>Rani <strong>means queen or princess (short for Maharani). In this story Magnus refers to Christina as Rani or princess.

... ... ...

Thank you everyone who shared your thoughts and comments. I absolutely adore reviews. It's so nice to hear that you enjoy what I come up with :)

I hope that you will enjoy this new chapter. Please feel free to let me know ;)

Enjoy!

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

She felt dizzy and she swayed for a moment. Confused at what was going on, she looked around, and then she remembered. She was in the warehouse. Aisle 789b to be more exact. She chuckled. Hearing a sound behind her, she whipped around.

"Myka!"

"My God," Myka croaked out as she charged Helena. "It's really you."

Helena laughed and held her affectionate ex-lover against her. "I didn't realize that you missed me that much. I was only gone for a brief moment."

"It felt like an eternity," Myka whispered. She cupped Helena's face and kissed her, pushing her against the nearest shelf as she put all her love into the kiss.

"You certainly did miss me," Helena purred. "Well, this is ever so lovely, but I seem to remember that we have a villain to catch, and for once it's not me," she said with a cheeky grin.

Myka nodded and took her hand. "Come."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka aimed the vicious rope at Walter Sykes. It entangled him before he knew what hit him. The riding crop fell on the floor freeing Pete from its grip. He turned the gun on Sykes.

"If you move your hands even a millimeter I'll blow your brains out," he yelled at Sykes.

Myka could tell by the look on Sykes' face that he knew he had lost. She whacked him hard against the back of the head, knocking him out. Not until they knew that he was unconscious did they neutralize the rope. Pete shoved Sykes out of the wheelchair. Not a very PC move, he thought briefly as the paralyzed man fell to the floor, but then remembering what Sykes had done, he almost kicked the man. Focusing on the mission, Pete carefully turned over the seat cushion.

"He didn't start it," Pete said and laughed.

Myka ran over and stared at the dangerous artifact in Pete's hands. The timer said twenty minutes, and it was not moving.

"Search him," Artie snapped. "Just in case he has a remote detonator."

"That's from the House of Commons," Helena said surprised. "I've seen it before. Though I must admit last time I saw it, it was attached to a wall – in London," she said and made a face. She glared at Sykes. "Barbarian. Vandalizing British property."

Myka chuckled. "Artie will tell you about the artifact later. Right now we need to get the hell out of here."

Artie looked at the red lights as they flickered and went out. He let out a sigh of relief. He jumped when his Farnsworth buzzed. Snatching it out of his pocket her opened it and grinned at Mrs. Frederic's face.

"Mrs. Frederic. Are you all right?"

"Everything is absolutely fine."

"Except for Steve," Claudia mumbled.

Myka sighed. She glanced at Helena. Helena smiled sadly and held out her hand. Myka took it.

"Helena, I don't even know where to begin," Pete said and pulled the surprised woman into a bear hug. "Thank you."

"All right," Helena said a little nervously. "Is this a new way of trying to kill me? If so I must say that I like it more than the other ones. Though if you are trying to proposition me I should warn you that my heart is already taken."

Pete laughed and let go of her. "I know," he said and smiled at her. "I know."

Helena's eyes widened and she looked, surprised at Myka.

"I told him. Oh Helena, there's so much I need to tell you. We changed the future."

"You did what?" Helena exclaimed.

"The future was just too difficult to bear. The price to pay was too high. Something went wrong and things that weren't meant to happen, did in fact happen."

"This sounds like a conversation best had over a fine Scotch or perhaps a soul warming cognac," Helena said and took a deep breath.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Back at Leena's they had all gathered in the living room, feeling the unspoken need to be together. Myka sat next to Helena holding her hand. Helena's other hand was wrapped around a mug of tea as she listened to Artie tell the story about the last couple of weeks, leaving Christina and Helen Magnus out of it for the time being.

As Helena sat listening to Artie's detailed description of the chain of events, her mind drifted and she noticed something on the floor. A pink sock. She put her mug down on the coffee table and leaned down to pick it up.

"What's this? I didn't realize that we had a child staying here?"

All eyes fell on Myka. She turned and faced Helena. As she opened her mouth to speak her cell phone rang. She jumped and laughed nervously as she pulled it out of her pocket. She glanced at the display. Private. She pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"Myka? It's Helen. Did it work? Is Helena..?"

"She's here," Myka whispered and smiled at Helena.

"Thank God!"

"Is…" Myka had no idea how to ask, and she dreaded the answer.

"She's fine. She's sleeping, but she's fine."

Myka started to cry as she laughed. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

A loud cheering erupted in the room as Myka hung up. Myka clung to Helena as she cried tears of relief.

"Darling, you're scaring me. Please tell me what's going on. Who was that?"

Myka got up and held out her hand to Helena. "I think this conversation would be best in private."

Helena shook her head. "Unless it is about intimate matters I cannot see what I would have to hide from all of you. I don't want any more secrets, Myka. I want to trust, and to be trusted again."

"Fine," Myka said and sat down. "I just know that this is going to be very difficult for you and I thought that you might want the privacy of our room."

Helena's eyebrow shot up at Myka's choice of words. She smiled and bowed her head a little. "Darling, I trust all of you with my life. I think I can handle being embarrassed in front of you, even if it is yet another tale about my evil deeds."

"That's not it at all, sweetie."

Pete made a teasing face at the endearment term.

Myka took Helena's hands. "I want you to listen to me very carefully before you ask any questions. Also before I tell you anything, know this. Everything is fine. Everyone is safe. Okay?"

Helena frowned but she nodded.

"The person on the phone was Dr. Helen Magnus."

"What?" Helena said and laughed. "That's impossible."

"You should know by now Helena, that hardly anything is impossible when an artifact or the Warehouse is involved," Mrs. Frederic said and smiled at her.

"All right, so Helen is still alive. And she's all right?"

"She is. She was here yesterday, but she had to leave. We entrusted her with a very important task. One we couldn't carry out."

"I don't understand."

Myka reached for the pink sock. "This."

"A child? What's so special with her? I assume that it's a girl. I doubt a boy would wear pink socks, though I admit, I base my assumption on the boys I used to know."

"This child is as special as you, Helena," Myka said and smiled at Helena.

Helena touched Myka's neck feeling the need to hold her locket. It always gave her strength in times of intense stress and danger. She stared at Myka when she realized that she wasn't wearing it.

"My locket," she whispered. "You're not wearing it."

Myka smiled and sighed. "No I'm not."

"You promised," Helena said in a small voice.

"Someone else needed it more."

"You gave it away?" Helena barked. "How could you?"

"Helena, honey," Myka said gently. "She was scared. She needed it more than I did."

"Who?"

"Christina," Myka whispered.

"Have you lost your mind? Myka, please stop it. This is not funny. How dare you joke about my daughter?"

Myka grabbed Helena's shoulders and forced her to look at her. "I found her. She was in the Bronze Sector."

"What?" Helena cried out. She started to cry. "Those bloody people bronzed my daughter?"

"You promised that you would listen," Myka said calmly. "Will you please allow me to explain?"

"I want to see her," Helena demanded.

"You will. She's sleeping right now. Please let me explain and then we can call Helen."

Helena nodded curtly. She watched Myka intently as Myka told her about the folder and how she had found Christina. She smiled when Myka mentioned reading Winnie the Pooh and how Claudia had showed Christina the movie on DVD. Slowly reality started to sink in and Helena's tears fell silently down her alabaster cheeks. When Myka finally ended her story by telling how fascinated Christina had been by Helen's rental car, Helena actually laughed.

"Thank you," she whispered and caressed Myka's cheek. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. You did not deserve that."

"It's fine Helena. I kind of expected very strong emotions from you. That's why I wanted to have this conversation in private."

Helena glanced around the room and looked at all the now familiar faces. "I cannot think of a nicer family to be surrounded by in a time like this. You cared for my daughter when I was unable to. I don't remember being dead, but it appears that I was for a while."

Myka nodded, unable to speak. She closed her eyes and allowed Helena to hold her.

"Please don't ever be that heroic and noble again, okay?" Myka finally mumbled.

"I will try, though I can assure you that your safety is my highest priority, that and that of my daughter's," Helena said and kissed Myka's brow. "Do you think we could call Helen? I so wish to see my baby."

Myka nodded and pulled out her phone. She called Helen's cell phone and handed the phone to Helena.

"Hello?" Helena said chipper. Her face went ashen when she recognized Helen's voice. "Dearest, it really is you. Myka says that Christina is in your care."

Helena grabbed Myka's hand as she listened to Helen talking. She nodded and then looked at Claudia.

"Claudia, do you have something called _Skype_ on your computer?"

Claudia rolled her eyes. "I have Skype and several other ones."

A few minutes later Helena gazed at her sleeping child. She whimpered softly when Christina moved in her sleep.

"It's true. Thank you so much. All of you."

"The Warehouse eventually gave you your miracle, Helena," Mrs. Frederic said with a mysterious smile.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Eighteen hours later Myka stood by Helena's side as a car came down the driveway to Leena's. Helena covered her mouth as she watched motion in the back seat before the car door opened and little sneaker-clad feet dangled in the air before Christina hopped out. She looked over at the group of people standing outside the house. Recognizing Helena she screamed in excitement and ran over.

"Mummy!"

Helena rushed towards her and fell to her knees hugging her daughter.

"Yes darling, it's really me," Helena said and covered the girl's face with kisses.

Christina pulled away and removed the locket from around her neck. "Myka gave me this, but it's really yours."

Helena smiled and caressed Christina's cheek. "Thank you, love."

"Myka and I missed you so very much. Please try not to be gone so long next time."

Helena laughed and nodded. She got up and took Christina's hand. "Come, darling. Let's have tea."

Christina smiled at her and nodded. A car door closing made them turn their heads. Helena's eyes misted as she watched Helen Magnus walk towards her. She let go of Christina's hand and held out her hands to Helen. Christina moved closer to Myka who wrapped her arms around the girl.

"My God, Helen," she whispered.

"Dearest Helena," Helen said, her eyes full of joy at the sight of her long lost friend and former lover. "What a miracle it truly is to hold you in my arms again. I thought you were lost with all the others of the past."

Helena nodded and gently cupped Helen's cheek. They looked at each other for a long moment until an impatient Christina tugged at Helena's sleeve.

"Mummy, can we please have our tea now? I have so much to tell you. Helen brought me to this magical place. It was as if your novels had come to life, right in front of my eyes," the girl said excitedly.

Helena laughed and cupped her face. "Let's go inside, and you can tell me all about it."

"Did you know that they have automobiles that are faster than horses?"

"I do, I do," Helena said and grinned at Myka who was again by her side.

Helena wrapped her arm around Myka's waist and pulled her close. They followed Christina and Helen inside. Christina was again chatting away with Helen, discussing the amazements she had seen during their stay with Rhanna.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sitting on Christina's bed, holding her little hand, Helena watched her child sleep. Myka leaned against the doorframe, her arms folded. She smiled at the happiness on Helena's face.

"She will be there tomorrow. Will you come to bed?" she asked as she walked over.

Helena looked up and smiled at her. "I just cannot get over the joy of having her back. I keep thinking that this is a dream and that I will wake up any moment now and she will be gone."

"It's not a dream sweetie," Myka said and caressed Helena's hair.

"Rani did make quite a stir with the people of Hollow Earth," Helen said with a soft chuckle from her spot by the door.

Helena laughed and got up. She and Myka quietly left the room and joined Helen in the hallway.

"Care for a drink?" Helena said and ran her hand through her hair.

Helen, recognizing the nervous gesture, gently touched Helena's shoulder. "It is all in the past Helena. I love you dearly, and I will not bring up our former disagreements."

Helena nodded and took a deep breath. "Still, I want you to know Helen that I am deeply sorry for the dreadful things I said to you back then. My mind was clouded by sorrow and I lashed out at the people I loved the most, you included."

Helen caressed Helena's cheek. She gently pulled Helena to her and just held her, stroking her hair.

"Dearest, they are almost all gone, we have but each other, and now your little angel. You have love in your life again, and perhaps together we can bridge the past and the present?"

"It is a true miracle to have both of you back," Helena whispered. She stepped away from Helen and took Myka's hand. "You are correct, Helen. I have found love again. Perhaps the world has finally forgiven me for the injustice I've done to it?"

"Come, let's go downstairs and enjoy a drink by the fire like in the old days," Helen said cheerfully. "We will talk, and we will share our stories with Myka."

Helena grinned and nodded eagerly. "What a marvelous idea."

_To be continued..._


	5. A New Kind of Family

**Chapter 5 – A New Kind of Family**

... ... ...

Thank you everyone who shared your thoughts and comments. I absolutely adore reviews. It's so nice to hear that you enjoy what I come up with :)

I hope that you like this new chapter. Please feel free to let me know ;)

Enjoy!

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka sat up straight in the bed when she was awakened by a scream. _Christina_. She was out of bed in a heartbeat and grabbed her robe, putting it on as she rushed out of the room. She opened the door to the girl's room and ran over to her. Christina was sitting up in bed, crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Myka asked as she held the distraught girl.

"Mummy," she hiccupped. "I dreamt that she died."

A strangled gasp from the door made Myka look up. Helena was standing there, her eyes wild and she was catching her breath. She ran over and pulled Christina out of Myka's arms.

"I've got you, love. Mummy's here."

Christina clung to her mother and they both cried. Myka started to get up when Helena grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hug.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I was downstairs, making tea when I heard her."

Myka nodded and kissed Helena's cheek. "Always."

It was close to breakfast time so the three made their way downstairs. Christina curled up on the sofa by the fireplace with her mug of tea while Myka helped Leena set the table. Helena came in and sat down next to the girl. She caressed her hair, and Christina smiled at her.

"When are we going home?"

Helena opened her mouth and then closed it. She looked at Myka and then at her daughter.

"We are living here now."

"But what about our house? Our things?" Christina said alarmed. "My toys and your inventions?"

Helena laughed. "We will get you new toys, marvelous toys. As for my inventions, many of them are here."

"Why are we living in America? And where is Uncle Charles? And Sophie?"

Helena sighed and held Christina close. "Darling, Helen told you that you have been sleeping for a very long time."

"Like Sleeping Beauty."

"Just like Sleeping Beauty," Helena said and tapped her on the nose. "Only you're a bit too young for a handsome prince."

Christina giggled and covered her mouth. "I got a princess. I got your princess, mummy," she said and smiled at Myka. "First I thought she was an angel, because she was in my dreams."

"And because she's pretty," Helena teased and hugged Christina to her.

Christina giggled and nodded. She looked at Myka over the back of the sofa. Myka smiled at her.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

After the initial suspicion of her breakfast, Christina had eagerly tried the pancakes on her plate, once Pete confirmed that the dark spots were indeed chocolate chips.

"This is delicious!" she said and grinned. "Thank you Leena."

Helena gently wiped the side of the girl's mouth where a little maple syrup lingered.

"You're welcome," Leena said and smiled at the girl.

"Everybody here?" Artie bellowed as he stormed into the room looking like something in-between a scarecrow and absentminded professor.

Mumbled _yeses_ and _yeahs_ confirmed that this was the case, and Artie proceeded to hand out folders and assignments. Since they did not have any new case, he was assigning them some from the archival backlog pile. Pete made a face as he flipped through his folder. Artie's stern look made him close his mouth and swallow the protest.

"Inventory, case completion and archiving. That's today's menu folks, so wrap up your breakfast and off you go."

Christina had been watching the commotion in fascination. She tilted her head and gave Artie a puzzled look.

"Do you work at the Warehouse?"

Artie stilled for a moment. They had sheltered this information from Christina while she was recovering. At a loss for what to do, he looked at Helena for assistance.

"Sweetheart, Artie is in charge of the Warehouse now. We all work for him."

Christina frowned. "What about Mr. Crowley?"

Helena sighed. She caressed Christina's hair for a moment before answering. "He's gone, love. I will explain it all to you later. So much has happened."

"I am beginning to realize," the girl said seriously.

Claudia winced. "Dude, I don't know how much longer I can handle this kid speaking like an old lady. Please let me help her catch up on the lingo. Pretty please?"

Helena chuckled and placed her hand on Claudia's arm. "It might indeed do both of you good to spend more time together. Perhaps your language will improve while you, as you say, help her catch up."

"Yeah, yeah," Claudia said and rolled her eyes.

Christina giggled behind her hand as her dark eyes darted from her mother to Claudia.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Artie said and got up. He looked at Christina. "I have an assignment for you too."

She gaped. "For me? But surely I am too young."

"Nonsense."

"May I be excused, mummy?" she asked and bit her lip in anticipation.

"Dude, just go," Claudia muttered.

Helena shot Claudia a murderous look. "It would not hurt you to learn some manners," she muttered.

"Whatevs. Come on cupcake, go with Artie."

Christina laughed and ran after Artie. She stopped by the door as he came back inside. She gasped when she spotted what he was carrying. She looked up at him, clearly excited.

"Here you go. Now be careful with it. It used to be my father's."

"Thank you. I will be ever so careful. I promise," she said and took the violin case from him.

Artie nodded and sat down to finish his coffee. The conversation picked up again as they finished breakfast. Pete and Myka were bickering over their cases. Helena was gushing over Artie giving Christina his father's violin, while watching her daughter unpack the instrument and start tuning it. Artie, somewhat embarrassed with the attention, just muttered some vague excuse and rolled his eyes. Claudia laughed and teased him further. The increasingly loud conversations came to an abrupt halt at the sound of music. They all turned their heads to the girl standing in the middle of the living room playing the violin.

Helena grabbed Myka's hand. Their eyes met and Myka leaned closer and gently wiped the tears from Helena's cheeks.

"I never thought I would hear her play again," she whispered.

The girl was clearly talented. When she finally stopped she had a slight frown on her face. She blushed when the clapping started, but then smiled and bowed. After carefully placing the violin back in the case, she walked over to Helena.

"I am dreadfully sorry mummy, but perchance I forgot how to play while I was sick. I did not do Vivaldi justice I'm afraid."

"Darling, it was beautiful. You're just a little out of practice. Perhaps Artie will help you?"

"Do you play?" the girl asked Artie with a surprised look on her face.

"I play the piano now, but I did play the violin when I was a boy. My father taught music."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Surprisingly they all settled back into normal almost immediately after having Helena back. At first Myka feared that the Regents would sweep in to claim both Helena and Christina, but it never happened. Mrs. Frederic seemed to show up more often, sometimes only to observe silently before disappearing as mysteriously as she had arrived.

Artie had started to give Christina music lessons on a regular basis. It was now quite common to hear the two argue over certain passages and how the composer had intended them to be interpreted. Myka delighted in how Christina would masterfully argue with Artie, always polite, but never backing down. Once Helena had caught her eavesdropping on the two and Myka grinned sheepishly as she followed Helena to the kitchen.

"It appears that my daughter can survive encounters that would have sent me to the bronzer," Helena muttered while expertly preparing a pot of tea.

"You know he would never do that," Myka said softly.

"Not now perhaps, but there was a time when he delighted at the thought."

Myka sighed and nodded. "It's all in the past. He knows that he was wrong, Helena."

"I know."

Helena handed Myka her tea and grabbed the other two mugs. "I think we better rescue Artie from my daughter before she makes him cry. If it's something I can't handle, it's the thought of Artie Nielsen in tears, crying like an infant."

Myka snorted and followed her. Music met them as they entered the hallway. Christina was playing the piece she had been practicing. It was beautiful.

"No, no, no!" Artie exclaimed.

"But that's how he meant for it to be played," the girl argued. "Could you not hear how the music begs to go _faster_, not _slower_?"

"But it is supposed to be _slow_," Artie argued. "Only then can you increase the speed and dramatic effect later."

"Christina darling," Helena said quickly, anticipating an argument from her daughter. "Perhaps you should listen to Artie. He knows a lot about music, and you can learn a lot from him."

"Yes mummy," she mumbled and put the violin back in the case before sitting down next to Helena.

Helena handed the girl her tea and gently caressed her hair.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Helen Magnus left two days later. She and Helena said a tearful goodbye while Christina begged Helen to stay. The girl stood silently next to Helena, waving at the car as it disappeared down the driveway.

"Mummy, it saddens me so to see Helen leave," Christina said and looked up at Helena with tear-filled eyes.

Helena caressed her cheek. "I know, love. You will see her again soon. I promise."

The girl nodded and sighed heavily. "Do you think Leena made some cookies?" Christina said quietly, changing topic with speed only children can.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you run along and find out?"

Christina grinned and took off down the hall. Helena sighed and shook her head. She stopped and looked up when she heard someone on the stairs.

"Myka, darling."

Myka took Helena's hand and allowed herself to be pulled close for a hug. She sighed when Helena brushed her lips against hers.

"Mmm, I missed you," she purred and wrapped her arms around Helena's neck.

"You did?" Helena teased. "How much?"

Myka kissed her with a bit more passion, pushing her tongue into Helena's mouth causing a soft whimper. The two women lost themselves in the intensity of the kiss until a giggle made them break apart. Christina peered at them from around the corner, hand over her mouth as she giggled at catching them.

"You were kissing Myka," she said and laughed.

"Come here you," Myka said and laughed.

Christina ran over and wrapped her arms around Myka's waist. Myka caressed her cheek as she pulled the girl close. Christina looked up at her.

"Are you mummy's special person?"

"I…" Myka looked at Helena for an interpretation.

Helena smiled and cupped Christina's chin. "She is. Myka is very special."

Christina nodded. "When I had my scary dreams in the dark, she came and saved me."

Helena took a deep breath and nodded. "She did, and when I was lost, she saved me too."

"So you really are an angel," Christina said happily.

Myka laughed and shook her head. "I don't know about that, but you and your mom are part of my family now."

"Is that why we are living with you now?"

Helena chuckled. "Yes and no sweetheart. We live here because mummy works for the Warehouse, and the warehouse is here. That Myka is here is just an added bonus, a very lovely added bonus," she said and grinned.

Myka's eyes narrowed just a tad as she made a face at Helena who just laughed.

"I know Myka loves you, she said so. Do you love her too?" Christina asked impatiently. "I think it would be awfully good if you did."

"You do, do you?" Helena teased. Christina nodded. "Well, with the exception of you of course, there is no one I love more than Myka," Helena confirmed.

"Oh goodie!"

Myka laughed and her eyes misted a little.

"Christina!" Leena's voice echoed down the hall.

"Oh! I've got to run, mummy. The cookies are ready and I promised to help," Christina said quickly and smiled at her and Myka.

"Run along darling," Helena said and smiled at her.

When the girl had turned the corner, Helena faced Myka. She took her hands and smiled a little hesitantly.

"It seems like my daughter has become very fond of you, darling."

"She's so sweet," Myka said and smiled. "I felt like I knew her the moment she opened her eyes. All the stories you told me, it really did feel like I had been part of them."

Helena nodded. She led Myka into the living room and the two sat down on the couch.

"Christina has seen me with a woman before," she started to explain to Myka. "She became very fond of Helen when we were…" Helena sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"It's okay Helena. I can handle thinking of Helen as your ex."

Helena smiled and nodded. "Perhaps I'm the one who still carry guilt over how badly I treated her after my loss."

Myka squeezed Helena's hand. "It's all in the past. Helen has forgiven you. It's time that you forgive yourself."

"I know, but it's hard."

"Helena," Myka said and chewed on her lip. "Christina doesn't know any of this. That you were bronzed and why. You need to figure out what to tell her, and how."

Helena nodded. "I know." She caressed Myka's cheek and leaned in for a quick kiss. "But not today. Today I want to spend with you and her just doing silly little things," she said. She tilted her head and looked Myka in the eyes. "And tonight I would like to have dinner alone with you. We have really not had any time to ourselves since my return. Would you like that?"

Myka nodded. "I would."

"Then it's settled. Christina will stay with Leena and Claudia and you and I will enjoy our first real romantic date in a very long time."

Myka laughed and pulled Helena close. She leaned against the side of the couch with Helena in her arms. Gently running her fingers through Helena's hair she just enjoyed holding her.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Christina cheered and clapped her hands at the sight of her mother.

"You look beautiful mummy," she said and smiled at Helena.

Helena did a little twirl on the floor. She was in a dress and heels for once. Pete just stared at her and frowned.

"You look all girly and stuff," he mumbled.

"She _is_ a girl," Christina said and rolled her eyes at Pete.

Pete grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Christina shrieked with laughter.

"Let me down!" she said and kicked her feet, all while laughing.

"I kind of like you up there," Pete said and held her up higher.

"Myka! Help me," she cried out and laughed again.

Myka was coming down the stairs, also wearing a dress. She was walking slower than usual due to her high heels. She laughed at Pete and Christina.

"Did you wind Pete up again, munchkin?" she teased.

"I did nothing," she shrieked as Pete tickled her.

Pete turned and stared at Myka. He put Christina down and she ran over to Myka.

"You are so pretty," Christina said and grinned up at her.

"She sure is," Helena confirmed and took Myka's hand.

"Wow, Mykes," Pete said, still staring at her. "I haven't seen you dressed up like that since New York."

Helena's eyes narrowed. "New York?"

Myka made a face. "I had to go undercover as a model," she mumbled embarrassed.

"A fashion model?" Helena said surprised. "I wish I could have seen that."

"I have pictures," Pete said and wriggled his eyebrows.

Helena's eyes narrowed again and she took a step closer to Pete. "And why exactly do you have modeling pictures of my girlfriend?" she said in a dangerous voice.

"Not that kind of pictures!" he said and held up his hands in defense.

Helena laughed and patted his arm. "Good boy."

He made a face at her behind her back. Christina caught him and hid her grin behind her hand.

"Darling, shall we depart?"

Myka nodded. She smiled at Christina. "You look after Uncle Pete now, okay? Don't let him eat too many cookies. And no watching scary movies or he'll have nightmares."

Christina laughed and nodded. She made a face at Pete and ran into the living room.

"Don't you touch the remote young lady," he yelled after her. "I warn you. If I see you with the remote…"

The TV turned on as he chased after the girl. Helena looked at Myka and shook her head.

"I'm not sure who is in charge in there."

"Don't worry. Leena will make sure that they are both in bed by eight, teeth brushed and jammies on," Myka said and winked at her.

Helena laughed and took Myka's hand as the two left in a hurry before getting dragged into something.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Dinner had been wonderful. Myka did not realize how much she had missed just talking to Helena. They had been sitting close together in the round booth in the back of the restaurant, talking quietly as they enjoyed their dinners. Helena had ordered a nice bottle of wine and all in all Myka felt like her little world was perfect.

After dinner they had walked the short distance to one of the few decent bars in Univille. Helena had befriended the owner a while back as the two bonded over their love of old Scotch. When the two stepped through the door they were met by live piano music. Jo, the owner spotted them and came over.

"Helena, it's been ages," she said and kissed Helena's cheek.

"I've been away for a while," Helena said and smiled apologetically.

"Myka," Jo said and hugged her. "Beautiful as always. Helena is a lucky woman."

"I know," Myka said and winked at Helena who folded her arms making a face before laughing.

"Come, I have a table for you."

Helena sipped her drink while gazing at Myka. The music was lovely, a bit louder than really was necessary, but still quite pleasant. She took Myka's hand and caressed the back of it with her thumb. Myka smiled at her.

"Thank you darling," Helena said very softly. "I will never be able to thank you enough for bringing Christina back."

"You don't have to. Let's not talk about it again, okay? She's here, you're here and everything is as it should be."

Helena nodded.

"So what's new?" Jo asked as she sat down in the empty chair across from them.

"Helena's daughter is staying with us."

"Your daughter?" Jo said confused. "I didn't know you had kids. When did she arrive?"

"Very recently," Helena mumbled.

"That's why Helena was gone. Huge nasty custody battle back in England," Myka said and made a face.

Jo nodded, accepting the cover lie without even blinking.

"So what about your ex?"

"Christina's father is dead," Helena said and sipped her drink.

Jo frowned. "But you just said..?"

"Grandparents," Myka explained.

"Oh!" Jo said and made a face.

"As you can probably understand, we're relieved to have her here."

"How old is she?" Jo asked and smiled at Helena.

"Christina is eight years old."

"Then she'll be in Nat's class in the fall," Jo said and smiled.

Myka just stared at her. She had forgotten that Jo's sister was a teacher at Univille Elementary. She glanced at Helena.

"I'm not sure if Helena has decided what to do about that yet," she said a little evasive. "Christina had a private tutor back in England."

Jo's eyes widened. "La-de-freaking-da," she said and laughed. "I guess you could home school her, but you guys travel so much I can't see how that would work out."

"I'll figure something out," Helena said and took another sip. "Christina is very mature for her age. I'm afraid that she will get bored in a regular class."

Jo made a face. "Yeah, well this is Univille. Not exactly the place where you would find a gazillion whiz kids. Still, it might be good for her to get to know other kids. To make friends and stuff."

Helena nodded. "You are absolutely right. I'm afraid I know very little about the American school system. I am not sure if I can determine if it is the right choice for her, or not."

"Nat could fill you in if you have questions. She and George are back from their vacation."

"Thank you Jo," Helena said and smiled.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

After saying good night to Jo, promising to be back soon, Myka and Helena slowly strolled back to the car. Knowing that the evening was coming to an end, neither of them was in any rush to get back home. Myka smiled at Helena when she caught her looking at her for a bit longer than a casual look. Helena grinned at her and caressed Myka's cheek.

"What is it, darling?"

"Tonight has been wonderful, Helena."

"I agree, and it is not quite over."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Come," Helena whispered and pulled Myka out onto the patio, instead of heading directly upstairs. "It's such a glorious night."

Myka chuckled and wrapped her arms around Helena from behind when Helena stopped in the middle of the patio, turning her face up to the night sky.

"Almost as beautiful as you."

"You charmer, you," Helena said and giggled.

Helena turned in Myka's arms and kissed her. They stood in the pale light from the moon, surrounded by the quiet night. When Helena whimpered softly as Myka kissed her below her ear, Myka took her hand and led her upstairs to their room. She raised an eyebrow when Helena stopped by the door.

"I just want to check on Christina," she whispered.

Myka nodded and followed Helena into the room next to theirs. Helena took off her shoes and walked silently over to the sleeping girl on the bed. She caressed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams my angel."

Myka held out her hand to Helena who took it. With a last glance at her sleeping child she closed the door.

_To be continued…_


	6. Merging Past & Present

**Chapter 6 – Merging Past & Present**

**Title**: Ghosts of a Future Never Meant to Be  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: HG Wells/Myka Bering  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Spoiler<strong>: season 2 and 3, set after Season 3 Finale  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: The Warehouse has been destroyed, and loved ones with it. Myka is heartbroken, but tries her hardest to be strong. While taking inventory of what remained after the blast she comes across a heartbreaking discovery. More determined than ever to change the past she confronts Artie.  
><em><strong>Update<strong>_: With her loved ones returned to her, Myka can finally see a future for them all. There are of course some things that need taking care of. Will the transition go smoothly for our Victorians?  
>Crossover story featuring Dr. Helen Magnus.<p>

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka caressed Helena's hair and pulled her closer as she listened to Helena's breathing quiet to normal. Their love making had been slow and tender as they reacquainted themselves with each other. It intrigued Myka how quiet Helena had been, since she vividly remembered how loudly Helena had voiced her passion in the past.

"Are you okay, honey?" she whispered against Helena's forehead.

"I am feeling absolutely fantastic," Helena said with a soft chuckle.

Helena looked up at Myka and gently touched her cheek. Myka turned her head and kissed her fingertips causing a tiny giggle to escape from between Helena's lips.

"You were so quiet," Myka mumbled. "It made me wonder, that's all."

"If your child was sleeping in the room next door, you too would probably be less prone to loud screams of passion," Helena teased. "Just imagine how you would feel, should you hear your mother next door," she mumbled and placed a lingering kiss on Myka's collar bone.

Myka just stared at Helena as she made a face. "Eew! And just for the record, my parents do not have sex."

"They don't? Well then, how do you explain the wonderful woman whose arms I'm currently in?" Helena said, turning her twinkling eyes up at Myka.

"That was the last time they did, and it was before I was born, so it doesn't count," Myka said smugly.

Helena laughed and snuggled closer. "I'm sure they had many nights of passionate love after you moved out."

"Helena!" Myka said in a pained voice. "Can we please not talk about my parents having sex?"

"Certainly my love. I just wanted to get my point across. As much as I enjoy making love to you, I don't want my daughter to hear it. I'm sure you can understand that."

Myka nodded. "Of course. Do you want to move her to another room?"

Helena sighed and sat up. Myka pulled herself up so she was leaning against the headboard. She opened her arms and Helena happily settled in again, pulling the covers closer to her chin.

"It has crossed my mind," Helena mumbled, obviously feeling somewhat guilty about the thought. "I just thought it would be good to have her close by… for now."

"Honey, she's eight. If she needs you during the night, she can, and will, come find you."

"You're right," Helena agreed.

"She came into my room at one point and snuggled next to me," Myka said softly.

Helena looked up at her. "You never told me."

Myka shrugged. "I didn't want you to think that she didn't need you. It was after Helen left. Christina woke up and she was worried about you. When she came into my room and slipped into bed with me, we talked and then she fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to move her," Myka said and smiled.

"Thank you," Helena whispered.

Myka nodded, and then laughed. "She's a bed hog you know."

Helena chuckled and nodded. "That she is, but a sweet one."

"Unlike her cover-stealing mother," Myka muttered.

"Hey!" Helena scowled at Myka who laughed.

"I'm just teasing, Helena."

Helena purred and snuggled closer. Myka could feel her falling asleep and eased them both back down under the covers. She was almost asleep when Helena sat up in bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to put on a night shirt," Helena said.

"Why?"

"What if Christina comes in here tomorrow morning? She is used to being able to come to my room at any time."

"'She won't. I made sure Pete would keep her occupied until after breakfast."

Helena sighed and settled in against Myka again. "Thank you."

Myka turned Helena's face up and kissed her. "Sweet dreams, baby."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Christina slowly turned the door knob opening the door without a sound. She peeked inside and grinned at the sight of a sprawled body on the messy bed. Tiptoeing over she jumped on the bed and laughed as she bounced up and down.

"What the hell?"

"You said a bad word," she said and laughed.

Pete groaned and opened an eye, glaring at the eight year-old bouncing excitedly on his bed.

"You should be in bed," he muttered. "I'm sure I told you not to move a finger until after eight."

"It's almost half _past_ eight," Christina exclaimed and rolled her eyes. "Please do get up Pete. You promised that we would go and see the baby bunnies today."

Pete sat up and grabbed the girl's arm pulling her in for a bear hug. She giggled and looked up at him. Frowning she touched his face.

"You need to shave."

Pete laughed and stroked his chin. "I guess I do. You don't think this makes me look roguishly handsome?"

She tilted her head and made a face. "No."

Pete clutched his hand against his chest as if in pain. "Ouch, that hurt," he said and went limp on the bed.

Christina laughed and shook him. "Pete, you are the silliest man I know. Even sillier than Mr. Wolcott."

Pete opened an eye and eyed her suspiciously. "Is that a compliment or should I be offended again?" he muttered.

"Oh, it is most definitely a compliment. Mr. Wolcott is very nice."

Pete sat up and Christina leaned against his chest.

"Is this the Mr. Wolcott that Helena used to work with?" he asked.

"But of course," she said and giggled. "Woolly and Mr. Carter, his friend, would play with me sometimes. They came up with such fantastic games," she said and smiled at him.

"Did they now," Pete said and made a face. "Better than bunnies?"

The girl appeared to be thinking about it for a moment and finally she sighed. "Perhaps not _better_ than bunnies, but definitely more adventurous. Mr. Carter once buried a real mummy in our back yard and then Woolly and I were archeologists trying to find it," she said excitedly.

"Why would he have a mummy?"

"He brought back so many from Egypt. This one was just a small one of a fish," she explained. "The museum did not want it."

Pete thought about it for a moment and then the puzzle pieces fell into place. He stared at the girl.

"This Mr. Carter, was his first name Howard?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Do you know him?"

"Not personally, but he's really famous."

"Famous?" she said and made a face.

"I'll tell you all about him and King Tut at some point," he promised. "Right now I need coffee and something delicious, or I will die from hunger."

Christina laughed and jumped off the bed. She waited impatiently as Pete put on his robe over his pajamas. Together they hurried downstairs, following the smell of freshly baked scones.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"So," Pete said and popped the last piece of his scone into his mouth. "I learned this morning that Wolcott and Indiana Wells here used to play grave robbers under the supervision of Howard Carter."

"What?" Myka exclaimed.

Helena laughed and looked at Christina. "You did, didn't you, love?"

Christina nodded. "I don't recall being called Indiana Wells, but Woolly and I did have a wonderful time looking for mummies in our yard, even though you were quite cross with us for digging."

"The gardener did voice his displeasure with your antics quite loudly and in detail," Helena mumbled, remembering the incident quite vividly.

"You knew Howard Carter?" Myka whispered to Helena.

"I did. We were in Egypt together. I ended up getting him into trouble several times I'm afraid," she said and laughed.

"Come on Indiana Wells," Pete said and got up. "Bunnies are waiting for some petting over at the farm."

Christina laughed and got up. She kissed Helena's cheek and then did the same to Myka.

"I'm so excited," she said and ran after Pete.

Myka chuckled and shook her head. Helena sighed and took Myka's hand. They looked at each other and laughed. Pete stopped for a moment over by the door, smiling at them.

"Hey, Helena, I hope you don't mind that I'm borrowing Christina. A guy needs a kid sidekick in order to go and look at bunnies, you know," Pete said and grinned.

Christina was hanging on Pete's sleeve, clearly impatient.

"Absolutely not," Helena said and laughed. "Have fun, both of you." She smiled and gave her daughter a look. Christina stopped pulling at Pete's sleeve. "Thank you darling. Be a good girl and listen to Pete. And do not come home with a bunny."

Christina pouted. "But they have babies. Wouldn't it be an awfully good idea for us to have a bunny?"

"Not this time, sweetheart," Helena said gently.

"They might taste good," Pete mumbled absentmindedly as he tapped his lips.

Christina gasped and stared at him. He winked at her and she made a face at him before running upstairs.

"Enjoy your day ladies," he said and winked at them.

"Pete, please take some pictures," Myka said as he turned to leave.

"Will do."

As Pete left the room, Claudia shuffled in. Her hair was mussed and she yawned as she slipped into her seat.

"What did I miss?"

"Indiana Wells and bunnies," Myka said and smiled at her.

Claudia frowned and reached for the milk. "That sounds almost kinky."

Myka laughed and shook her head. "Apparently Helena knew Howard Carter way back when and he played Indiana Jones, sort of, with Christina."

Claudia gaped and looked at Helena for confirmation. "And where do the bunnies come in? Mummified bunnies?" she asked and made a face.

"Of course not," Helena huffed. "I would not allow them to scar my daughter like that. Pete is apparently taking Christina to see some baby bunnies over at a farm nearby."

"Baby bunnies?" Claudia whispered.

Helena nodded and chuckled at the look on Claudia's face. "Perhaps they would not mind you going with them."

Claudia shoveled down her cereal and grabbed her coffee. "Later chicas. You're a lot of fun, but baby bunnies are better."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

A week later, Pete the ferret had a new roommate, Woolly the rabbit. That Sunday when Pete had taken the girl to see the rabbits, Christina and Pete had come back from home so excited that Helena could not help but laugh. Over the next couple of days Christina wore her mother down with her excited chatter about bunnies. Come Friday the two and Pete went to the farm, and now the warehouse family had grown once again.

Myka smiled at the girl who was on her stomach on the floor feeding the bunny little pieces of lettuce through the cage. Helena had assigned her the task of getting the cage and all the other accessories for modern day pet bunny care. To say that Christina had been excited when she saw it would have been an understatement. Helena had to stop her from taking the rabbit toys apart, explaining that they were meant for the bunny and not Christina.

The girl giggled as the little black rabbit sniffed her finger, his whiskers tickling her.

"Isn't he just precious?" Christina said and grinned at Myka.

"I think you're precious," Myka said and smiled at her. "Woolly is kind of cool though, for a bunny."

"Cool bunny," Christina mumbled, trying out the expression. "You are one cool bunny, Woolly," she said to the animal.

Helena sighed and folded her arms as she heard her daughter. "It appears as if the modern day language lessons have begun," she muttered and crossed the room to sit down next to Myka.

"Mummy!" Christina exclaimed and jumped up.

Helena held out her arms and accepted the hug and kiss from the girl. She pulled her down on the sofa next to her.

"Darling, do you remember that I promised you that I would explain what happened to us?"

Christina nodded. She touched Helena's cheek. "You look sad. Is something wrong?"

"I am sad, love, because so many years have passed since I last saw you that almost everyone we know… is gone."

Christina frowned. "I don't understand."

"Christina, the year is 2011," she said and caressed her hair.

Christina gaped. "Surely you cannot be serious?"

"I am afraid that I am."

"How is that possible?" Christina whispered. Then she looked up at Helena and her lower lip trembled. "You said they were gone…"

Helena pulled her close and held her as she explained what had happened. Christina cried and cried as she experienced the pain of losing everyone she had known back in England. Myka gently touched the girl's back, trying to convey her support and love. Christina looked up at her, her eyes filled with sadness.

"My scary dreams, they were real," she whispered. "And then you came and saved me."

Myka smiled and nodded. "Helen did actually. I just kept you company, sweet pea."

Christina smiled and nodded. "I remember your voice. It made me less afraid."

Helena hugged the girl closer and bit her lip trying not to cry. Myka pulled Helena into her arms until the three of them were one loving tangle of limbs. Watching Christina mourn the people she had lost, and accepting what had happened, made Myka fully realize what Helena must have been going through right after being debronzed. No wonder that she had been angry with the world.

"Claudia says that I speak funny," Christina said, drawing everyone's attention back to the situation.

"You speak like an English girl, living in 1890s London would," Helena said and smiled at her.

"But I'm not," Christina said heatedly. "People will think that I am odd, just like I thought that Claudia was odd when I first met her."

Helena sighed. "You will learn fast, love. Do you think you would enjoy going to school with other children?"

Christina just stared at her. "Are you sending me away?" she said in a small voice.

"Of course not," Helena said and kissed her cheek. "There are many more schools these days, and most of them are not boarding schools. There is an excellent school in Univille only about fifteen minutes from here."

Christina pondered it for a moment. She looked suspiciously at her mother. "I do not think that I would enjoy that actually."

Myka bit her lip trying not to laugh at the look on the girl's face. She had seen the exact same expression on Helena's face numerous times. She knew that it was a disguise of uncertainty mixed with a little fear.

"Munchkin," she said and smiled at the girl. "They will think that you're really cool coming from England. I bet that most of those kids have never even been to England. You have so much that you can tell them. It will be fun. I promise."

Christina did not look convinced. Myka cupped her chin.

"We'll make sure that you catch up on the language and on kid stuff before you start school, okay?"

"How about giving it a go?" Helena said and smiled. "If you still don't like it after a month, then we will consider something else."

"Why can't I have a tutor, like in London?"

"There aren't many tutors around who can cover everything," Helena explained. "These days those people become teachers."

"Because there are more schools now and they need teachers," Christina concluded.

"Exactly."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

The first time Helena heard her daughter utter the expression _whatevs_ she actually made a pained little noise. Myka chuckled and the two shared a look. Helena did not appear to be amused.

Christina's summer education had consisted, per Claudia's recommendation, of computer games, movies, toys and TV shows. The girl had eagerly soaked up all of it. It only took her a couple of weeks to master the Wii and she now frequently beat Pete, but had yet to beat Claudia, something which had the competitive young girl quite miffed.

Helena had met with Jo's sister to discuss Christina's education. Even though she was far from happy with the subject selection and topics taught, Helena found them acceptable. She decided that she could fill in the gaps herself, or perhaps she could get Helen to assist. Helena was pleased to learn that boys and girls were in class together and that science was an important part of the education. Apparently penmanship was not, something she did not approve of. Deciding that Christina already had excellent penmanship she let the topic rest.

While Helena had been busy with Christina's schooling, Myka had enlisted Leena's help in decorating one of the empty rooms at the inn. Innocent little questions had given them insight into Christina's preferences and taste. Together the two had transformed the room into a little girl's room. It had all happened during a weekend when Helena had taken Christina to see Helen Magnus.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka smiled at Helena sitting next to her in the car. Christina was in the backseat reading. They were almost home she noted as she took the last turn, taking them back to Leena's. Myka had picked the two up at the airport as they returned from their visit with Helen Magnus in Old City.

"We have a surprise for you two," she said and grinned at Helena.

"Should I worry?" Helena asked and eyed Myka a little suspiciously.

"Not at all. It's actually a surprise for Christina, more so than you."

"For me?" the girl said, suddenly interested in the conversation between the two women.

"Yep."

"What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Can't tell you."

Christina made a face. "Can we at least go faster then?" she muttered.

Helena gaped at the girl and then the two women burst out laughing. Myka pressed down the gas pedal a little firmer, bringing them closer to home.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Christina was out of the car in a second. Myka and Helena hurried to catch up with her.

"Indiana Wells! You're back," Pete exclaimed and swung Christina up in the air.

Christina laughed and hugged him. "Myka said that there is a surprise. Do you know what it is?"

"I do," he said and grinned.

"What is it?"

Pete put her down and made a zipping gesture over his mouth. Christina rolled her eyes.

"Christina?" Myka said and held out her hand to the girl.

Christina took Myka's hand and eagerly followed her upstairs. Helena and Pete trailed behind; Pete almost as excited as the girl, Helena sporting a look of amusement.

Leena met them in the hallway upstairs. Christina ran over to her and hugged her.

"Did you miss me?" she asked. "I missed you."

"I missed you a lot," Leena said and smiled at her. "The cookies don't come out as good when you're not here."

Myka walked up to them and exchanged a look with Leena.

"Close your eyes, munchkin," Myka said and smiled at Christina.

Christina took Myka's hand and let her and Leena lead her down the hall. Myka opened the door to the girl's new room and the three went inside.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Christina asked impatiently when they stopped.

"Yes you can," Leena confirmed.

Christina opened her eyes and gasped as she looked around the room.

"Is this for me?" she whispered.

"All yours," Pete confirmed from over by the door. "I sure don't want a pink bedspread with daisies."

Christina giggled and ran over to the bed, which really did have a pink bedspread with tiny little daisies on it. She picked up the doll that rested against the throw pillows. Turning around she beamed at them.

"This is fantastic!"

Myka had moved over to Helena and the two were holding each other as they watched the little girl _out of time_ discover her new room.

"Thank you darling," Helena whispered and kissed Myka. "Thank you so very much."

_To be Continued…_


	7. Watch Over Your Little Ones

**Chapter 7 – Watch Over Your Little Ones**

**Rating:** PG-13  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 2 and 3, set after Season 3 Finale  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It appears that a curiosity has occurred... Christina is playing in the backyard behind Leena's when something peculiar happens. Curios, the girl sets off to investigate. Is Helena about to lose her daughter again?  
>Crossover story featuring Dr. Helen Magnus.<p>

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Christina stared at the white dove sitting a few feet away from her. She got up and took a step towards him. The bird just continued to munch on something on the ground, looking at the girl with black little peppercorn eyes. As she got closer she noticed that the dove had a collar with a red garnet. Hunching down, she gently stroked the animal's white feathers.

"You are very pretty," she said to the dove. "I think you're lost."

She touched the red stone and it started to glow. She gasped as it came free from around the bird's neck to wrap around her wrist. A second later the dove took off towards the trees. Christina chased after him, trying to keep up with the white bird. He landed now and then, only to take off right as the girl was about to touch it. Her hair got caught in a branch as she ducked under it. She pulled free, but the ribbon that was tied around her hair stuck to the branch. She did not notice as she followed the white bird deeper into the woods.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Christina!" Helena called as she walked out on the patio, expecting her daughter to be exactly where she had left her five minutes earlier.

The two tea mugs fell from her hands and crashed against the flagstones as Helena spotted the red ribbon dangling from a branch, slowly moving in the gentle breeze.

"Myka! Pete! Leena!" she screamed and ran across the lawn.

Myka almost crashed into Pete as she came running when she heard Helena scream. He stepped aside to let her pass first. She stopped when she almost stepped in the mess of broken shards and hot liquid from the broken tea mugs. Pete bumped into her.

"Mykes, don't do that," he muttered and stepped around her. "Okey dokey, broken china," he said and made a face. "Not good at all."

"Helena!" Myka shouted when she spotted HG Wells across the lawn. Then Helena fell to her knees. Myka felt a sour taste in her mouth. This was bad. "Come on," she said to Pete and the two hurried across the lawn.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Where are you going?" Christina said to the dove that had landed in the green grass, and was again looking at her. "Is this where you live?"

They had come to a clearing where an old cottage loomed in the far distance. Smoke was coming out of the chimney and a smell of freshly baked cookies filled the air. The bird took off again and the girl chased after. When she approached the building, the door slowly opened.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Do something!" Helena cried out and wringed her hands as she glared accusingly at Artie.

"Please Helena," Myka said softly and put her arm around the distraught woman's waist. "Come sit down. We're doing everything we can."

"She's in the woods. I know it. She could be hurt," Helena exclaimed.

"I don't think so," Artie said gently.

"How can you know that?" Helena barked. "She's just a little girl."

"Helena," Artie said and sighed. "I care about her too, you know that."

Helena nodded curtly and sniffled, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What did you find?" Myka asked.

Myka had not been able to investigate the outside since she had had her hands full trying to calm the close to hysterical Helena. She knew that Pete and Artie had fine combed the back yard while Claudia was going through the security footage.

"Cookie crumbs," Pete mumbled.

"Cookie crumbs?" Helena yelled. "Are you daft? She's a child; of course there might be cookie crumbs where she was playing!"

Artie sighed again. "Gingerbread," he mumbled.

Myka's head snapped up. She opened her mouth to ask when Claudia spoke up from her spot over at the dining room table.

"Got it!"

They gathered around her, watching in silence. Christina was on her stomach on the blanket that currently rested on the other end of the table as the only evidence. She was kicking her feet while now and then turning the page in her book. Sudden movement to her left made them gasp. It looked like a small explosion, but it did not appear to have startled the girl who just kept reading. A moment later a large white dove hopped closer to the girl.

"A dove? What is this? David Copperfield's Magic Show?" Pete muttered.

"Not quite," Artie mumbled.

Myka shot them a look to be quiet, and everyone's attention returned to the screen where Christina, having spotted the dove sat up and after a moment moved closer. Claudia zoomed in on the girl as she petted the animal. A loud gasp went through the group when they noticed the collar.

"Don't touch it," Claudia whispered and made a face.

The girl, not hearing Claudia's whispered plea, reached for the red stone. Another bright flash and then to everyone's horror, the collar had wrapped itself around Christina's wrist.

"It's an artifact!" Helena said upset. "My baby has been affected by an artifact."

Myka took Helena's hand and pulled her close. Helena pulled away, glaring at her.

"Do not patronize me," she snapped. "I'm a Warehouse agent, not some sniffling spineless woman."

"Helena," Myka said softly. "You know I know that. You're the strongest person I have ever met. Right now we need each other."

"Right now we need to find my daughter," Helena snapped. "And then I'm going to do some pigeon target practicing."

Pete snorted at the comment but shut up at the glare he received from Helena.

"Sorry."

They finished watching the security tape, not surprised when Christina followed the dove into the woods. Claudia turned off the video with a deep sigh. She pulled up the Warehouse records and started a search for white dove, red garnet and bracelet.

"Add Brothers Grimm, witch and gingerbread too," Artie mumbled.

Helena's head snapped around. "The witch that ate children?" she said very slowly in a voice so cold Myka shivered.

"Yeah, well, that's the fairytale," Artie said and laughed nervously. "It's just a hunch. It could be nothing."

"What does this artifact do?" she growled.

"I can't be sure until I know exactly what we're dealing with," Artie said and made a face. "Let Claudia do some more research. We should know more in a little while. Who knows, it could be something totally different."

Myka swallowed as she watched Helena change. The coldness in her eyes and the tightness around her mouth spoke volumes about the rage that battled inside HG Wells. For the first time Myka actually understood how dangerous Helena could truly be, and had once been. Forcing back her own feelings she curled her fingers around Helena's. There was a new variable this time. Victorian England had not been fortunate to have Special Agent Myka Bering, but modern day United States did. She was not about to back down now, not when Helena needed her the most. With a look of steel in her green eyes she challenged Helena to fight her.

Helena glared at Myka, trying to intimidate her into submission and withdrawal. To her surprise and wonder, Myka stood her ground and glared back at her. HG Wells had finally met her equal. After a long silent moment when the air almost sizzled around the two women, Helena's lips finally turned into a tiny smile and then she burst out laughing.

"Dear God, what would I do without you, Myka my darling?"

"Well, don't waste your brilliant mind on trying to solve that question. You will never need to know the answer to it."

Helena nodded and cupped Myka's cheek. "Thank you."

"Christina is part of our family now, honey," Myka said very gently. "We already went through the pain of almost losing her, not once, but twice."

Helena stared wild-eyed at Myka until realization set in. "When you brought me back," she whispered.

Myka nodded. "We suffered through six agonizing hours not knowing if she would survive the operation. The thought of losing her when we brought you back was agonizing. No one in this room was willing to sacrifice Christina, but at the same time, not bringing you back was not an option."

Helena took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Myka. They just held each other for a long moment, each giving strength and accepting love. When Helena stepped back she looked Myka in the eyes as she spoke.

"Help me. Help me now," she whispered. "I need you."

Myka nodded. "Let's search the woods."

"I'll come with you," Pete said quickly. He looked around the room at the surprised faces. "It's not as if you need me here."

"Fine," Artie said. "Make sure that you stay together, and have your Farnsworths with you."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Christina smiled at the young girl standing in the door. She had long golden hair and a pretty dress. A gray tabby cat rubbed its head against the girl's leg, purring so loudly Christina could hear it from where she stood.

"Hello."

"Hello," Christina said and tilted her head. "Do you live here?"

The girl shrugged. "I'm not sure. This is where I am now."

"I don't understand."

"I think I was somewhere else, but now I'm here. I don't really remember."

"I was somewhere else too," Christina said and smiled.

"Do you like cookies?" the girl asked.

Christina nodded.

"Then please come in. We just made some."

The air shimmered around them as Christina stepped over the doorstep. As the door closed behind the two girls, the cottage flickered and disappeared.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Pete's eyebrows shot up as he watched HG Wells coming down the stairs. She was wearing her long black coat and she was heavily armed, a gun and Tesla on her hips and her grappler sticking out of her pocket. She had a Tesla rifle slung over her shoulder. As their eyes met she challenged him silently to ask about it. After a moment of silently sizing each other up, he nodded in approval. He patted her shoulder and gave it a brief squeeze before letting go.

"We'll find her Helena."

"Yes we will," Helena said and stomped towards the door.

Myka came barging down the stairs tucking her cell phone into her pocket. She had just got off the phone with Helen Magnus, explaining the situation. Helen was on her way to the airport with two abnormals who could help in the search for the missing girl. As far as Myka knew, they were already searching for her telepathically.

"Ready?" she said to Pete as she passed him.

He held up the blanket and patted his Tesla. "Tesla, Farnsworth, blanket and hot cocoa in a thermos. The essential kid retrieval kit," he said and smiled at her.

Myka mustered a quick smile and gave him a thankful pat on the arm. "Thanks Pete."

"Are you two coming or are you going to stand there chatting all day?" Helena snapped.

"Coming," Myka said quickly and jogged after Helena.

Pete took a deep breath and let it out slowly and loudly as he followed the two women.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

It had been easy to follow the girl's path. She had pretty much followed a bunny trail, but at one point started through the woods. Myka winced, hoping that there was no poison ivy in these woods. Helena walked like an Amazon warrior through the brush, not even bothering to brush branches aside, just marching on as they snapped against her. Her hair was tied back in a tight braid. Myka had never seen her with her hair like that before, but understood the practicality of it.

Helena held up a hand in the universal stop sign and the three came to an instant halt.

"We are about to leave the woods," she whispered.

Easing their brisk walk to a slow silent pace the three exited the woods out into a beautiful clearing. A deer grazed a few yards away and he lifted his head at the sound of them. Finding their presence strange, the nervous animal took off across the clearing to disappear into the woods on the other side.

"I'm vibing out like crazy here," Pete mumbled.

They split up, each taking a third of the open area, but being careful of having each other in sight at all times. Pete stopped in the middle of the clearing and closed his eyes. He put down his backpack and the blanket and took off his gloves.

"Something is not right here," he said and looked at Myka and Helena. "Something is definitely not right."

Myka's Farnsworth buzzed and she whipped it out. Helena ran over to her and peered at it over her shoulder as Artie's face filled the screen.

"Helen's seer said she found something. She says it's as if Christina is on the other side of a barrier of some sort. An invisible barrier."

Helena made a strangled sound. "Is she dead?"

"No, not that kind of barrier. More like an energy field, or a shield of some sort."

"How do we find it? And how do we disarm it?" Pete wanted to know.

"I'm not sure yet. They will be here in about an hour. I'll send them to you."

Myka nodded and closed the device. Helena sighed in frustration and ran her hand over her hair.

"It will be dark in a couple of hours," she said and kicked at a pine cone on the ground.

As the item she released her anger on took flight she noticed something strange with it. She shouted and chased after it. Picking up the pine cone she held it in her open palm as she turned to show Myka and Pete. The cone had three legs and eyes.

"This is a child's toy," she whispered.

They looked around but nothing had changed. The only sounds were birds singing and the wind rusting the leaves on the trees. Helena put the pine cone in her pocket and walked over to where Pete had dropped the backpack. She scanned the ground very carefully. She bent down when she noticed a broken flower. Further scrutinizing of the area showed more interruption.

Myka gasped, alarmed, when she saw Helena fall to her knees. She ran over to her and stopped next to Helena when she held out her arm. Right in front of Helena was a footprint in the dirt. A child's footprint. One that matched Christina's sneakers.

"She was here," Helena whispered. She looked around the clearing. "Christina!" she yelled. "Christina, mummy's here. Please tell me where you are."

Myka put her hand on Helena's shoulder as they listened for a response that never came.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Christina followed the girl inside the cottage, noting how clean and nice it was. It smelled just like Leena's kitchen when she was baking cookies. Christina smiled at the girl when she looked at her over her shoulder.

"I'm Christina," she said.

"I'm Abigail, but you may call me Abbie."

"Very nice to meet you Abbie."

The two girls entered the kitchen where a small boy with dark hair was sitting at the table eating a cookie that he dunked in a glass of milk.

"That's Duncan," Abbie said and smiled at the boy. "He doesn't say much."

A tall girl in an old-fashioned dress with petticoats and a bonnet over her perfect curls pulled a baking sheet out of the oven and put it on the woodstove. She turned and smiled at Christina.

"Welcome. I'm Marie."

"Hello," Christina said and chewed on her lip.

"This is Christina, she just got here," Abbie said and sat down, reaching for the plate of cookies. "Come, have a cookie."

Christina eased down on a chair next to Abbie. She looked at the cookies. They smelled so good. When Abbie pushed the plate closer to her she took one. The girls smiled at each other and bit into their treats.

As Christina chewed she thought she heard someone calling her name. She turned her head and frowned.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Marie said.

"It sounded just like my mummy."

"Your mother is not here," Marie said and put a glass of milk down in front of Christina. "It is just us."

Christina bit her lip and put down the cookie. "I think I want to go home now."

"You can't," Abbie said.

"Why not?" Christina said alarmed.

"You can't go back, only forward."

"Am I dead?" she whispered.

"I don't think so," Abbie said and made a face. She looked up at Marie.

"Of course not," Marie said quickly. "But you belong here now. In this world. You'll see. It is so much better."

"I liked it where I was," Christina whispered.

"And where was that?" Marie asked with a smirk.

"I… I don't remember," Christina said alarmed as she looked up at Marie with tears in her eyes.

Marie caressed her cheek. "It's okay. You're not alone. We're here."

Christina cried and held on to Marie.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Helena," Helen Magnus said as she rushed to meet Helena in the middle of the clearing. "I'm so dreadfully sorry. We got here as fast as we could."

"Thank you," Helena whispered.

The two abnormals went straight to work. Helena was slightly alarmed as the man shimmered for a moment before turning into a wolf. She watched as he sniffed the entire area, finally sitting down about twenty yards away from where they were standing. He shimmered back to his human form and looked at the woman. Without a word she joined him. The three women and Pete watched the seer clutch her ancient pendant. She slowly turned around. Helena had to force herself from taking a step back as she looked into the woman's clear blue cat eyes that were focused on something they could not see. A moment later she started speaking a language none of them could understand.

"It's the ancient language of her people," Magnus whispered in explanation.

After what seemed like an eternity to Helena, the seer took a deep breath and fixated her eyes on the small group of humans.

"There's more than one child here."

"What?" Helena exclaimed.

"I sense at least five life signs. They are not quite here. It's as if they are in a trance like state-of-mind. One is very weak."

Helena whimpered and clutched her locket. Myka wrapped her arm around her, giving her strength.

_To be Continued..._


	8. The Way Home

**Chapter 8**

**Rating:** PG-13  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 2 and 3, set after Season 3 Finale  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It appears that a curiosity has occurred... Christina is playing in the backyard behind Leena's when something peculiar happens. Curios, the girl sets off to investigate. Is Helena about to lose her daughter again?  
>Crossover story featuring Dr. Helen Magnus.<p>

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Christina bolted from her seat and ran to the door. She flung it open and instantly gasped. Gone was the clearing. Instead she found herself standing on a rocky island, surrounded by water. She slowly walked around the cottage until she found herself back at the door. Abbie stood there smiling at her.

"See? We can't leave."

"Where did the water come from?" Christina asked with a frown.

"What do you mean? It's always been there."

"No it hasn't!" Christina said angrily and stomped her foot. "It was grass and woods, and…" She sighed. "I can't remember the rest."

Abbie took her hand and pulled her back inside. "Come. It's almost dark. It's not safe to be outside after dark."

Christina followed her back inside, again surrounded by the smell of cookies.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Claudia rubbed her eyes and ran her hands over her face. She smiled at Leena when she put down a mug of tea next to her.

"Thanks. I really need that."

"I thought so," Leena said and smiled. "What have you found so far?"

Claudia sighed and grabbed her stack of scribbled notes. "Just a lot of mumbo jumbo folklore stuff."

"You know that many of those legends are true."

"Yeah, yeah, artifact induced incidents leading to the creation of a legend," Claudia said and rolled her eyes.

The computer beeped and a new window opened with a file and a picture that looked suspiciously similar to the artifact that had attached itself to Christina.

"Frak!" Claudia whispered.

Leena leaned closer. "This is not good."

"Did I hear a ping?" Artie bellowed as he came barging in. "I heard a sound. What do you have?"

"Nothing good," Claudia said and sighed heavily. She turned the laptop towards Artie.

"Anne Lindbergh's necklace," he gasped. "Of course. She wore it the night when…" he looked alarmed at the two. "We need to find her. Now!"

Claudia made a face and nodded. Even she knew that the Charles Lindbergh kidnapping had not turned out well. She watched Artie pull out the Farnsworth before returning to the computer to find a solution to the artifact.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka stepped away from the group as her Farnsworth buzzed. She listened to Artie's quick explanation and nodded once before closing the device. She looked grimly at Helena and Pete.

"They found the artifact. It's a curse."

Helena stalked over and grabbed Myka's shoulders. "What exactly?"

"Charles Lindbergh."

"Dear God," Helen whispered. "He was such a sweet little boy."

Myka just stared at her. "You knew…" she shook her head. "Never mind, we don't have time for stories."

"What happened?" Helena demanded to know.

"The infant was supposedly kidnapped and murdered," Helen said gently. "It was never proven that this was the case. I only saw him briefly after he died. All I can tell you is that the injuries had all happened post mortem."

Myka sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "He was too little to be able to walk out on his own. It is not exactly the same as with Christina."

Helen nodded. "I am convinced that someone took him, but I also believe that something else happened. That they lost him somehow. How, I'm not entirely sure."

"Dr. Magnus."

They turned around and faced Nerina. The seer's blue eyes were troubled, but she offered a tiny smile. She opened her hand, revealing a small blue orb.

"I feel a weakening in the barrier. I think it is possible to break through."

"What will happen if you do?" Helena asked.

"I have no way of knowing," the woman said calmly.

"Could it kill her?"

The seer just smiled and her clear eyes met Helena's dark ones. She took a step closer, showing no fear of the anger and power that radiated from Helena

"Come," she said and took Helena's hand. "I need your help to reach her."

"Anything," Helena whispered.

They all moved closer to the other end of the clearing. The sun was setting, bathing the meadow in a soft glow. Nerina made Helena kneel on the ground in the spot she had selected. The others were asked to keep a distance as to not interfere with the psychic connection.

"Are you ready?" she asked Helena. Helena nodded. "You know what to do?"

"I do."

"Then let us begin."

*** *0* ***

Once back in the kitchen Christina felt much better. Marie smiled at her and she returned it as she sat down.

Abbie let her have one of her dolls and soon the two girls were playing, laughing and smiling. Duncan glanced at them now and then as he slowly transformed a piece of wood into a small boat with his knife. Marie stroked his hair affectionately as she passed him.

"The Queen will return and then we will live happily ever after," Abbie said and smiled.

"The Queen?" Christina said and frowned.

"Yes, Queen Marie Antoinette."

"Where is she?"

"I don't really know," Abbie said and went back to changing the dress on her doll.

"Have you ever seen her?"

"Christina," Marie said seriously. "The Queen will let you know when."

Christina nodded seriously and went back to the game.

Marie looked out through the window and then pulled the curtains closed. Suddenly the entire house started to shake. The two younger girls screamed and grabbed each other's hands. Duncan eased off his chair and hid under the table. Marie held on to the stove.

"No!" she cried out before collapsing on the floor.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Nerina held the blue orb in her palm. Helena glanced at it for a moment. She knew the stone well.

"Lapis lazuli," she whispered. "Treasured by many queens of Egypt."

"We call it the Soul Stone," Nerina said and smiled. "It increases our psychic abilities and calms the mind. You can even prevent arguments and fighting if using these stones right."

"The key to Utopia."

Nerina smiled and bowed her head. "Give me your hand Helena."

Helena held out her hand and watched as Nerina placed it palm down on top of her own, trapping the blue orb between their hands. She smiled when Nerina placed her hand on top of her head. As previously instructed, she mirrored the gesture, touching Nerina's pale hair. She gasped when she felt the psychic connection establish itself.

"Deep breaths, Helena," Nerina instructed.

Helena felt like she was under water. She struggled to hear Nerina's voice while at the same time remembering to breathe. She gasped for air, willing herself to calm down. After a moment she relaxed. Nerina smiled and nodded.

"Just like that."

This time her voice came through clearly, almost echoing in Helena's mind. Realizing that they were communicating telepathically Helena immediately started to analyze how this bond was possible. She stopped when she heard laughter.

"Helena, your mind is impressive for a human, but please try to focus on the task at hand. Focus on Christina."

"Thank you."

Helena could actually feel the smile. Her eyes were closed as she focused on listening to Nerina.

"Christina! Mummy's here. Please don't hide from me. It's time to come home now."

"Good," Nerina whispered in Helena's head.

Helena felt no connection to her daughter and started to doubt the connection. Nerina's grasp on her hand intensified.

"You must focus Helena," she said sharply.

"Christina, where are you, love?"

This time she felt a flutter of something. She gasped and called out again.

"Christina!"

Myka and Pete watched silently as the two women connected psychically. Helen had seen it once before and was not as concerned as the other two. Then suddenly there was a flash of blue light targeting the two women. They screamed.

"What's happening?" Myka yelled.

Helen looked around trying to figure out where the energy was coming from. It appeared to be coming from thin air. She walked over to the left of the two kneeling women, cautiously approaching where the blue light appeared to be coming from.

"Be careful," Pete called out after her.

Helen held her hand out in front of her and snapped it back instantly when she touched the energy barrier.

"Nerina found it!" she called out and grinned at the two agents.

Another cry of agony from Helena made Helen run back to Pete and Myka. She grabbed Helena's Tesla rifle and raised it to her shoulder. She fired and the blue light crackled. She fired again and it lost its hold on the two women. Lowering her weapon she watched as Nerina intensified her efforts, her voice getting louder. Then the blue light shot out again, this time like a sharp crack of a whip. Helena screamed and keeled over.

"Helena!" Myka cried out.

Helen grabbed Myka's arm preventing her from running over to Helena.

"If you touch her, you could hurt her." She grinned at the two agents. "Arm your Tesla's. Let's show this bastard who exactly he's dealing with."

The three focused their fire on the spot the blue flash appeared to be coming from. The added power from Myka's and Pete's Teslas severed the blue light's connection with the two women on the ground.

As the seer and Helena intensified their attempt to reach Christina, the three continued to fire against the barrier. With a final loud boom, sounding like a loud clap of thunder, the barrier collapsed.

Helena gasped for air as the bond was severed. She blinked a few times before looking around. Spotting her daughter in the grass a few feet away she jumped to her feet.

"Christina," she cried out and gathered the lifeless body in her arms. "Wake up love."

"Dear God," Helen whispered as she took in the sight in front of them.

In the previously undisturbed green grass four small bodies lay so still it was not possible to determine if they were alive or dead. To the side a slightly larger body of a girl in an elaborate dress rested in the grass. She shimmered and then started to decompose in front of their eyes. Around the dead girl's neck rested the silk ribbon necklace with the red garnet.

Helen quickly approached Helena. She knelt next to her and felt for Christina's pulse. She sighed, relieved when she felt a steady, but faint heartbeat.

"She's alive, Helena."

"Why isn't she waking up?" Helena cried.

Helen peeled back the girl's eyelid and flashed a light into her eye. The pupil did not change.

"I think she's in a drug-like state," Helen said gently. "I think we just have to wait."

Helen moved over to the blonde girl and checked her for life signs. She appeared to be in the same state as Christina, same thing with the two boys. Assessing that the three children were safe and stable for now, Magnus moved over to the still body on their right. She knelt down beside her, trying to figure out what had happened to her. She did not recognize the outfit. Gently touching the silk and lace, she frowned at the high quality. Noticing a small broach pinned to the girl's chest, she gently removed it and opened it. Inside was a drawing of a woman. Helen stared at it. She knew who it was. She looked down at the remains of the girl. She looked up when Pete knelt on the other side.

"I need to," he mumbled and gestured to the necklace with a glove-clad hand.

"Of course," she said and smiled at him. "Be gentle."

He nodded and slipped the necklace free from around the girl's neck. It came loose easily without disturbing the body. He slipped it into a neutralizing bag and turned his head as it sizzled and sparkled. Helen closed her eyes as the sparks lit up the darkness that was falling fast.

"Mummy?" a faint voice whispered.

"Christina!" Helena gasped and kissed the girl's face.

The two boys soon woke up and sat up looking around, but the blonde girl was still lifeless on the ground. Helen moved over and checked her pulse. It was very faint.

"We need to get her back to the house," she said quickly.

Myka sat with Helena, now and then glancing at Helen who was talking with the two abnormals. Apparently satisfied with the outcome of the conversation she strolled over to Myka and Helena.

"They will remain here and guard the body until my team arrives. We need to go. The children need to get inside before it gets too cold."

Myka nodded. She helped Helena and Christina up. The girl assured Helena that she could walk. Not until she was on her feet did Christina notice the girl on the ground. She walked over to her and knelt down touching the girl's hand.

"Abbie, wake up," she said and shook her.

"Rani, sweetheart, do you know this girl?" Helen asked.

"Her name is Abbie. We were in the cottage together with Duncan and Marie," she said and smiled at Helen. She looked around and spotted the two boys with Pete. "That's Duncan over there, the little boy."

"Who is the other boy, love?" Helena asked.

"I don't know. Where's Marie?"

"We'll talk about it back at the house," Helena said and smiled at her daughter.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Pete carried the still unconscious girl back to the inn, the two boys trailing behind with Helen while Helena and Myka hovered over Christina.

Helen instructed Pete to put the girl in one of the empty rooms and went to work. In a matter of minutes the girl was hooked up to an IV and appeared to be resting comfortably. Christina sat on the bed watching her.

"Please wake up Abbie."

A soft knock on the open door made the girl turn her head. Helen and Nerina smiled at her. Christina gaped at the sight of Nerina.

"You are from Praxis!" she said excitedly.

"I am, little one," Nerina confirmed. She walked over and gently touched Christina's head. "You and this girl were connected for a while."

"We were?"

"Tell me what you know about her," Nerina said and sat down next to Christina.

"I don't know much more than her name. She had been at the cottage for a very long time I think. Longer than Duncan."

Nerina nodded. She moved closer to the girl and put the blue orb on her chest before touching Abbie's temples. She mumbled softly as she tried to connect with the girl's mind.

Helen pulled Christina onto her lap as the two watched the seer trying to reach the girl. Christina grabbed Helen's hand very tightly when Abbie's eyelashes fluttered. She opened her eyes and looked around not recognizing where she was.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

"Abbie!"

"Christina?" the girl said and frowned.

"Abbie," Helen said softly, as not to scare the girl. "My name is Dr. Helen Magnus. What's your name? Who are your parents?"

"Abigail Hunt, ma'am."

Helen smiled. "Where are you from Abbie? What about your parents?"

"My mother looks after Lady Vanderbilt, my father drives the carriage," the girl said proudly.

"So you are from New York city," Helen said and smiled.

The girl shook her head. "We are moving there come winter. During the summer we live at The Breakers."

"Thank you Abbie," Helen said and patted her leg. "Try to get some sleep. I will be back to check on you later."

Abbie nodded and closed her eyes. Helen took Christina's hand as the three left the room.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Claudia entered the information in her computer and started the search. She knew what would happen. It was the third time she tried, and the other two had resulted in exactly the same – nothing.

"Still nothing," she sighed. "Abbie's parents died and she has no relatives."

"And she was born in 1901," Helena said and sipped her cognac.

"Yep," Claudia confirmed. "Reported missing in the spring of 1910. Some people think she's haunting The Breakers. There's even a photo."

Helena huffed, clearly not approving of the idea.

"What did you find out about the boys?" Myka wanted to know.

Pete looked eagerly at Claudia for the information. After some long coaxing and with Leena's help he had finally managed to get the two boys to talk. All they had learned from them were how old they were and their names.

"Duncan O'Neill, six years old when he disappeared from the playground outside his school," Claudia read off of her screen.

"When?" Pete asked.

"1988."

"Wow!" Pete exclaimed. "That little dude is 23 years old?"

Artie burst through the door, his hair standing a little on end and he looked frazzled. "You didn't start without me, did you?"

"Eh… well," Claudia said and made a gesture.

"Tell me!"

She repeated the information and he sighed and nodded. "It's the Marie Antoinette ruby for sure," he muttered."

Claudia typed away on the computer and her eyebrows shot up when she read the information about the artifact.

"Marie Antoinette lost her son, the dauphin, or the crown prince when he got sick and died. When the revolution broke out, they took her other son, who later died too."

"Exactly," Artie said and sighed. "Her grief and worry about her children somehow was transferred into a ruby on her necklace."

"The one that Christina wore," Myka whispered.

"Yes," Artie said and looked at her. "The ruby was lost over time until it showed up about a hundred years ago."

"In Anne Lindbergh's necklace," Myka summarized.

"That's some wicked bad karma," Claudia muttered.

"So what does the ruby do exactly?" Pete asked.

"I'd like to know that too," Helena seconded from the door.

Myka held out her hand to her and she walked over to sit down next to her.

"It pulls them into an alternative reality of some sort," Artie explained. "not sure exactly how it works." He looked at Helena. "Perhaps you can figure it out?" She nodded. "Anyway, Marie Antoinette wanted to keep her children safe, and happy."

"Christina described the place as a cottage," Helena said and made a face. "It smelled like cookies, and the girl, the one who died, apparently made them."

Artie sighed. "I think she was the first victim. Perhaps from Marie Antoinette's time."

"Apparently she told Christina that the queen would return," Helena commented.

"It makes sense."

"What will happen to the kids?" Pete asked.

"We've found Duncan's family," Claudia confirmed. "The other boy, Matthew Turner, is a different story. He disappeared in 1948. He was eleven. His father died in the war, and his mother never remarried. She passed away a few years ago. He had no siblings."

Artie sighed. "So we have two orphans on our hands."

"Who will be taken good care of," a familiar voice said. Mrs. Frederic smiled at the surprised faces. "The Regents have discussed, and Mr. Kosan has agreed. The girl, Abbie, and Matthew will be given a new home with a young regent and her partner. As you can probably understand, they aren't regular children. They have to be reintegrated slowly in order to not harm them more than they already have been."

"Where are you taking Abbie?"

Christina stood in the doorway looking forlorn. Helena held out her arms to her and she ran over. Helena pulled her on her lap and the girl looked expectantly at Mrs. Frederic.

"She can't stay here. She needs a family," Mrs. Frederic said and smiled.

"We could be her family."

Helena smiled and looked at Myka. "Sweetie, she will be with nice people and you will see her again. I promise."

Christina sighed. "Promise?"

Helena nodded and hugged her close.

To be Continued…


End file.
